Haunted
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Sequel to "Wedding Sniper." Calleigh is in a car accident caused by a high speed chase during a storm. Ryan is slowly falling apart as he cares for their young daughter. Full summary inside. CarWash.
1. Good Morning

-1**Full Summary****: Sequel to "Wedding Sniper," set six years after. Calleigh is in a car accident caused by a high speed chase during a storm. She is stuck in a coma, and Ryan is slowly falling apart as he cares for their four year old daughter. To make things worse, there is a serial killer out who is murdering young children. Can the team solve the case, and will Calleigh wake up before Ryan is too far gone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami. I only own Kara and Tyson Stravinsky.**

**Hope you guys like it! I like reviews!**

Good Morning

Lighting lit up the sky, making it seem like daylight. Thunder roared, shaking the house slightly. Wind ripped through the trees and blew leaves all over the place. Rain fell loud and hard, slapping and streaming down the windows.

Calleigh awoke with a start when she felt something tugging at her sleeve. She sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. "Who's there?"

"Mommy?" a small voice asked.

Calleigh looked down and smiled. Her small daughter stood beside the bed, looking quite terrified. "Kara, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The four year old looked up at Calleigh. "Da funder and light," she whimpered. She pointed at the window, and Calleigh knew she meant the storm.

Calleigh reached down and lifted the small girl into her lap. "Do you want to stay in here with me and Daddy?" She looked at the clock, realizing it was only 1:30 AM.

The little girl nodded, whips of light brown hair falling over her blue eyes. "I scared."

Calleigh hugged little Kara and smiled. "You can sleep in between me and Daddy."

Kara climbed over Calleigh and snuggled up to Ryan, causing him to wake up.

Ryan looked down at Kara as she burrowed under the covers and pushed up against him. "What's wrong, hunny?"

Kara looked up at Ryan. She was about to answer when a bolt of lighting lit up the sky and thunder cracked loudly, causing her to jump. She whimpered and hid her face in Ryan's shirt.

Ryan smiled a little, understanding. He put his arm around Kara and rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetie, it's only noise." He looked over at Calleigh and smiled. "Hey."

Calleigh smiled in return. "Hey." She lay back down and stared at Ryan and Kara. She and Ryan had been thrilled when Kara was born. They could finally have a family. She remembered that she and Ryan had been married five years now. It would be nearly six years since she nearly lost him. She shook her head to get rid of the memory. Reaching over, she took Ryan's hand in her own. She smiled as he squeezed it in his sleep. She clung to it as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Calleigh awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. she looked over to find that Ryan and Kara were missing from the other side of the bed. She figured Ryan was making breakfast. She was surprised that the power was still on, due to the intensity of the storm. She turned on the lamp next to the bed, it was dark in the room. The storm was still raging outside. She got up and changed for work. She knew it was Ryan's day off, and he would be staying home with Kara.

In the kitchen, Ryan put scrambled eggs and toast on Kara's plate. "Do you want juice, sweetie?"

Kara looked up at Ryan and smiled. "Apple juice, pwease."

Ryan smiled as he filled her cup with juice. He went back over to the stove to fix more eggs. he jumped a little when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He heard Kara and Calleigh giggle. He turned to face Calleigh, taking her in his arms. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Calleigh said, reaching up and kissing him. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled his scent. She smiled when he nuzzled her cheek with his and held her closer.

Ryan smiled down at her. "Do you want eggs?" After she stepped away and sat down, he fixed her plate and brought it to her. "For the pretty lady," he said, kissing her cheek when he set it down in front of her.

Calleigh smiled as Ryan fixed his own plate and sat down as well. "So, what are you two doing today?"

Ryan looked at Kara and sighed. "Well, we were going to go to the park, but the weather is no good." He looked outside at the rain rushing down the window. "We'll have to stay indoors." He looked back at Kara and smiled. "We could go to the museum and see the dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs!" Kara exclaimed, getting so excited she nearly fell out of her seat.

"Be careful, Kara," Calleigh said, giggling slightly. She looked at Ryan. "I guess you're going to see the dinosaurs."

**TBC**

Ok, so it might not seem like much right now, but I've got a ton of ideas flying around in my mind right now…probably should write those down. Anyway, hope you like it so far. Review, please!


	2. Be Careful

-1**And chapter two is up! I apologize in advanced in case any of the chapter titles don't make sense, but I'm working on it. I also wanted to add to the disclaimer. I don't own CSI: Miami. I only own Kara, Tyson Stravinsky, Danny Moseby and Christopher Hawkes. R&R, please! **

Be Careful

_**Recap**_

_Calleigh smiled as Ryan fixed his own plate and sat down as well. "So, what are you two doing today?"_

_Ryan looked at Kara and sighed. "Well, we were going to go to the park, but the weather is no good." He looked outside at the rain rushing down the window. "We'll have to stay indoors." He looked back at Kara and smiled. "We could go to the museum and see the dinosaurs."_

_"Dinosaurs!" Kara exclaimed, getting so excited she nearly fell out of her seat._

_"Be careful, Kara," Calleigh said, giggling slightly. She looked at Ryan. "I guess you're going to see the dinosaurs."_

After breakfast was cleared, Ryan went upstairs to change. Calleigh looked down at Kara and smiled. "You ready to get dressed?" She picked up the small girl and carried her up the stairs, setting her down at the top. "Go pick out an outfit and I'll be right there." As Kara scampered down the hall, Calleigh entered her bedroom.

Ryan was changing and had his shirt off. He turned when she came in and grinned. "Hi."

"Hi, there," Calleigh replied, looking over Ryan's nicely built body. She approached him and ran her hand over his chest. She looked down and saw the faint scars on his stomach from where he had been shot. She frowned slightly.

Ryan gently lifted her chin with his hand and looked in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She nuzzled his cheek as he held her tighter. "I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too, Cal," Ryan replied. He kissed her, pulling her closer to deepen it.

Calleigh gently pushed him up against the wall, her arms at his side. She kissed him back as he ran his hands through her hair and up and down her back. She pushed herself up against him and smiled as he groaned quietly. He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly as he kissed her again.

"Mommy?" Kara suddenly entered the room, startling Ryan and Calleigh out of their daze.

"Sorry, sweetie," Calleigh said, turning around to look at Kara. She immediately busted out laughing at the sight of her daughter. The girl had tried to dress herself, and clashed horribly. "Oh, Kara, what did you do?"

The small girl looked up and smiled sheepishly at Calleigh. "I try to get dressed."

Calleigh giggled as she approached Kara. She picked her up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's get you changed."

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

After Calleigh had redressed Kara in matching clothes, she carried her down the stairs. She saw Ryan, now fully dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt, staring out the door and looking concerned. She approached him and stood beside him. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

Ryan looked at her. "The weather's not letting up, the roads are probably bad. I wouldn't be surprised if it is flooded in some places." He looked back out the door. "It's so dark."

"I wonder if it's going to stop any time soon," Calleigh said, looking out the door as well. She eventually reached up and kissed Ryan on the cheek. "I have to go." She handed Kara to him and went to get her rain jacket.

Ryan bounced Kara on his hip and followed Calleigh. "I'll drive you."

"You don't have to," Calleigh said as she pulled her jacket on. She smiled sweetly at Ryan.

Ryan played with Kara's hair and smiled when she giggled. He looked back at Calleigh. "I want to, just to be safe." He set Kara down and stroked her hear as she clung to his leg.

Calleigh approached him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine, Ryan, it's ok."

Ryan frowned and hugged her closer to him. "Just be careful, ok?"

Calleigh smiled over his shoulder. "I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly and pulled away. "I'll see you after work."

Ryan nodded and watched her leave for the garage. He smiled when she turned back and waved. "Bye."

"Bye, love!" Calleigh called back. She smiled at Kara. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mommy!" Kara called from Ryan's side. She tugged at Ryan's shirt until he picked her up again.

Ryan carried her over to the door to watch Calleigh pull out of the driveway. He watched as she pulled onto the wet road, sighing as she drove away. "Please be careful, Calleigh."

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Calleigh squinted through her windshield. Ryan had been right, the roads were terrible. She quickly got on the highway and turned up the speed of her windshield wipers. She was missing Ryan and Kara horribly, and she had only been gone for about fifteen minutes.

She jumped a little when a red corvette suddenly flew past her. She shook her head angrily. She knew she should call it in, but she was too focused on the road. She was shocked, though, when a second car sped past her. It looked like it was in pursuit of the other.

Calleigh frowned, worry settling in her chest. "It can't be-" she was cut off when the second car smashed into the side of the first one, right in the middle of the highway. She slammed on the brakes, but she wasn't quick enough.

Her car quickly collided with about seven others that had crashed into the first two. A mass pile up ensued, Calleigh was sure, as she felt the force of other vehicles smashing into hers.

She slumped in her seat, moaning slightly. He head throbbed and blood trickled down her cheek. She felt herself weakening, her eyes closing. "Ryan," she barely whispered before darkness overtook her.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the rambling and somewhat shortness of the first coupe chapter. Chapter 3 will be much longer, I promise. Reviews are fun. Hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. The Chase is On

-1**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was busy with the band preparing for competition in Florida. The section that I was in won a superior rating and best in class award! Whoot! Haha! So anyway, here is chapter three. **

The Chase is On

_Recap_

_Calleigh squinted through her windshield. Ryan had been right, the roads were terrible. She quickly got on the highway and turned up the speed of her windshield wipers. She was missing Ryan and Kara horribly, and she had only been gone for about fifteen minutes._

_She jumped a little when a red corvette suddenly flew past her. She shook her head angrily. She knew she should call it in, but she was too focused on the road. She was shocked, though, when a second car sped past her. It looked like it was in pursuit of the other._

_Calleigh frowned, worry settling in her chest. "It can't be-" she was cut off when the second car smashed into the side of the first one, right in the middle of the highway. She slammed on the brakes, but she wasn't quick enough._

_Her car quickly collided with about seven others that had crashed into the first two. A mass pile up ensued, Calleigh was sure, as she felt the force of other vehicles smashing into hers._

_She slumped in her seat, moaning slightly. He head throbbed and blood trickled down her cheek. She felt herself weakening, her eyes closing. "Ryan," she barely whispered before darkness overtook her._

A great bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. Brightness, then total darkness as the power went out.

Ryan leaned back on the couch when the TV screen went blank and the other lights went out. "Damn."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kara screamed from her now dark play room. "Daddy!"

Ryan sprinted to the play room, tripping over a chair in the process. "Coming, baby!" He finally got to the play room. He found Kara clinging to a stuffed monkey, tears in her eyes and a fearful look on her face.

She promptly dropped the monkey and held her small arms out to Ryan. "Daddy, I scared!"

Ryan scooped her up and held her close. "It's ok, sweetie, don't be scared." He wiped away her tears and stroked her hair to calm her down. "Do you want to watch me light a few candles." He smiled when she nodded her head then buried her face in his shoulder. He carried her out to the kitchen and set her on a chair. He then gathered a few candles from a cabinet and lit them. He put two candles on the table in front of Kara. "All better?"

Kara looked at the candles, the small light bouncing off her hair and glowing in her eyes. "Yes."

Ryan smiled. He was about to hug her when he heard his cell phone ringing. He frowned, hoping he wasn't getting called into work. He picked it up off the counter and answered it. "Wolfe."

_"Mr. Wolfe?" _It was Horatio.

"Hi, H," Ryan said. "What's up?"

_"Mr. Wolfe, is there power in your home?"_

"No, it went out about five minutes ago." He leaned against the counter. "Is something wrong?"

_"There is."_

Ryan stiffened slightly. He didn't like the way Horatio said it. A million things raced through his mind all at once. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "What happened?"

_"There was a high speed chase on the high way this morning," _Horatio continued. _"The cars crashed into each other and caused a fifteen car pile-up."_

Ryan nodded, extreme worry settling within him. "Ok." He didn't want to ask what he was really thinking about.

_"Mr. Wolfe, Calleigh was in the pile-up," _Horatio said, seeming to read Ryan's mind.

Ryan felt a pang of guilt hit him like a brick wall. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, tears coming to his eyes. "No, Calleigh," he barely whispered.

_"Ryan, she is in the hospital, she is still alive. I'm coming to pick you up and take you there."_

Ryan looked at Kara sitting at the table, intently watching one of the candles. He choked back a sob. "Ok."

_"Hang in there, Ryan." _After that, Horatio hung up.

Ryan closed his phone and covered his face with his hand. He did his best to curl up into a ball. He suddenly started sobbing, his whole body shaking. He knew he should have made Calleigh let him drive her to the lab. "Calleigh…I'm so sorry," he whimpered through tears. He looked up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Kara asked. "What wrong? You crying."

Ryan took her in his arms and held her tightly. He had to tell her, but he knew she wouldn't understand. "Kara, sweetie..Mommy was in a car accident this morning. She's in the hospital."

Kara looked at Ryan. "She with the doctors?"

Ryan nodded and wiped tears off his face. "Uncle Horatio is coming to get us and go see her."

Kara beamed. "Uncle Horatio!" She grinned at Ryan. "He bringing me candy?"

Ryan smiled a little through his tears. "Maybe, sweetie." He finally stood and brushed himself off. He looked down at Kara and stroked her hair. "Come on, we should get ready." He took her hand and led her to the closet for her shoes and rain coat. as he helped her put on her boots and coat, he thought about Calleigh. He felt it was his fault she was in that accident. He prayed to god she would be ok.

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Twenty minutes later, Horatio pulled into Ryan's driveway and stepped out of the Hummer. He approached the door and rang the bell. he smiled slightly when he heard Kara squeal and run to the door.

Ryan quickly opened the door, smiling a little as Kara bolted past his and into Horatio's arms, nearly knocking the man over. "Hi, H."

"Hello," Horatio said, looking up at Ryan. He frowned when he noticed his bloodshot eyes, evidence that he had been crying. "Are you ready to go?"

Ryan nodded, turning quickly. "Let me grab Kara's car seat."

Horatio waited for Ryan to return. He bent down to face Kara and presented her with a bagged cookie. "I brought you something."

Kara's eyes lit up as she took the cookie. "Thanks you!" she squealed with glee.

Horatio smiled at the small girl. She looked adorable in her bright green rain jacket and matching rubber boots. Horatio put her hood up and she giggled.

Ryan finally came out with the car seat. Horatio too it from his so he could lock up and carry Kara. "Ok, let's go. I need to know she's ok."

Horatio nodded as he walked to the Hummer. He heard Kara chatter quickly as she showed Ryan her cookie. He fixed the car seat in the Hummer and Ryan placed Kara in it. Once he and Ryan were situated in the front seat, he pulled out of the driveway.

Horatio looked in his rearview mirror every once in a while to see Kara intently nibbling on her cookie. He looked over at Ryan to see him staring out the window in silence. In fact, Ryan was being so quiet, he nearly jumped when he finally did speak.

"Who was chasing who?" Ryan finally asked quietly. He didn't move, he just simply stared out the window.

Horatio sighed. "We got identification off both the drivers. The driver of the red Corvette is Danny Moseby. He was killed in the accident." Horatio checked his mirror again, noticing Kara was asleep in her seat. "The other vehicle was a black Dodge Neon,. The driver is Christopher Hawkes. He's in critical condition at the hospital. Hawkes was chasing Moseby."

Ryan finally shifted in his seat to look back at Kara. Then he looked at Horatio. "Do we know why there was a chase?"

Horatio shook his head. "Once Hawkes is out of recovery, we're going to question him. See what kind of connection he had with Moseby." He looked over at Ryan. "How are you doing?"

Ryan swallowed hard and looked straight ahead. "It's my fault she was even on the road. I should have taken her myself."

"Mr. Wolfe, had you driven Calleigh this morning you might all be injured, or worse." He looked away, knowing he should not have mentioned Calleigh and death in the same sentence. "Calleigh was toward the back of the pile-up. She was only unconscious when the medics found her."

Ryan nodded slowly. "She has to be ok…I'll never forgive myself."

"Ryan, this is not your fault. You have-" he was cut off when Ryan suddenly burst into tears.

"Horatio, what if she dies?!" Ryan sobbed, putting his hands over his face and leaning forward slightly in his seat. "I can't lose her, I can't do this by myself! I need her…Kara needs her."

Horatio reached over and put his hand on Ryan's shaking shoulder. "Ryan…she'll be ok." He didn't know what else to say to calm Ryan down.

Ryan looked up at Horatio, tears streaming down his face. "Horatio, I…I don't know what to do."

Horatio nodded. "You'll get through this, Ryan, and so will Calleigh." He looked at Ryan. "She was like this when you were hurt, Ryan, and you pulled through. Because you knew she needed you." He looked back at the road, they were approaching the hospital. "She knows you and Kara need her."

Ryan nodded, finally leaning back in his seat and wipe his eyes. He sighed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Horatio parked the Hummer and looked at Ryan. "We'll find who did this, Ryan."

**TBC**

**Ok, so no idea when the next chapter will be up. It's still in the works, and I'm still recuperating from Florida. I have some schoolwork to catch up on, then I'll have the next chapter up. Probably by this weekend, but that's just a guess. Hope you guys like it so far, R&R! **


	4. Things Will Get Better

-1**And the next chapter is up! Hope you guys like it so far. I have some interesting/nasty little surprises for Ryan along the way, so keep reading. I like reviews! I might also add, I am very upset that Alexx has left the show, and I refuse to leave her out of my stories! **

Things Will Get Better

RECAP

_Ryan looked up at Horatio, tears streaming down his face. "Horatio, I…I don't know what to do."_

_Horatio nodded. "You'll get through this, Ryan, and so will Calleigh." He looked at Ryan. "She was like this when you were hurt, Ryan, and you pulled through. Because you knew she needed you." He looked back at the road, they were approaching the hospital. "She knows you and Kara need her."_

_Ryan nodded, finally leaning back in his seat and wipe his eyes. He sighed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot._

_Horatio parked the Hummer and looked at Ryan. "We'll find who did this, Ryan."_

The rest of the team was waiting when Ryan came flying into the ER with Kara in his arms. He looked around frantically as Horatio entered behind him.

Alexx was the first one to get to Ryan. "Ryan, baby, are you ok?"

Ryan swallowed and looked at her. "I will be when I know she's ok."

Alexx nodded and looked down at Kara. "Can I hold her for a while?" she asked, smiling. She gently took Kara from Ryan and took her over to the couch. She took off her small coat and situated her in her arms. She smiled when Kara woke up just long enough to put her arms over her shoulders.

Eric finally got up and approached Ryan. "Hey, man."

Ryan looked sadly at Eric. "Have you heard anything about her yet?"

Eric shook his head. "They've brought in about twenty three people from the wreck. As far as I know, about seven people have died, but nothing about Calleigh yet." He looked at Ryan. He didn't really know what to say to him. He had never forgiven Ryan for marrying Calleigh, taking her away from him. But right now, he knew none of that mattered.

Ryan finally nodded and looked away. He was about to speak when a doctor emerged form the ER doors. He looked around then down at his clipboard. "Who's here for a Mrs. Calleigh Wolfe?"

Ryan looked up quickly. "That's me," he said, stepping towards the doctor. "I'm her husband. Please…" He looked at the doctor in desperation. "Tell me she's ok."

The doctor looked at Ryan briefly before looking down at his charts again. "Well, Mr. Wolfe, it appears the only serious damage your wife received was head trauma."

Ryan froze and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

"She's in a coma," the doctor continued quietly. "It's not permanent, but there's no telling how long she'll be unconscious. We're also unsure what state of mind she'll be in when she wakes up."

Ryan nodded slowly, taking in the information. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Is…is there anything else?"

The doctor checked his chart again. "A sprained ankle, but it will heal quickly." He read Ryan's expression and frowned. "Is there any other family?"

Ryan nodded and looked at Kara, who was still asleep in Alexx's arms. "Just our daughter, she's only four…she won't understand."

The doctor nodded and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this. She should be out of recovery in about twenty minutes, you can see her then. She'll be in room 210."

Ryan thanked the doctor and returned to the group. He looked at them, sighing to calm himself. "Calleigh is…in a coma. They don't know when she is going to wake up." His voice cracked on the last word and he suddenly began to cry.

Alexx quickly but carefully handed Kara off to Natalia, then got up and put her arms around Ryan. "Oh, honey, it'll be ok. Things will be better, I promise."

Ryan sobbed into Alexx's shoulder. Before he knew it, Horatio and Eric were on either side of him. Their presence calmed him down a little, but not by much. He looked at Horatio through tears. "H…if only I made her stay home."

Horatio looked sternly at Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, you-"

"Daddy?" Kara asked quietly, waking up in Natalia's arms. She looked around until she found Ryan. "Daddy, I thirsty."

Ryan quickly wiped away his tears so Kara wouldn't see them. He walked over and lifted her into his own arms. "Let's get you some juice or something," he said quietly.

Kara looked at Ryan sleepily. "Where Mommy?"

Ryan swallowed hard and looked at Horatio. Horatio nodded, signaling Ryan to continue. Ryan sighed and looked at Kara. "Sweetie, Mommy is going to be…sleeping for a while." He paused to let Kara take in the information. "She won't be able to come home for a little while."

Kara frowned. "But I want Mommy to come home."

Ryan hugged Kara close to him as a tear escaped down his cheek. "I know, sweetie, but she has to stay here to get better." He looked around at the rest of the team. They all looked at him, sadness and hope in their eyes. He turned his attention back to Kara. "We have to be strong for Mommy, ok?" He sighed when he felt Kara nod slowly. "Ok, sweetie, let's go get your juice now." He slowly walked off towards the cafeteria, cradling Kara in his arms. He knew it was going to be very hard without Calleigh. But he had to be strong for her and Kara. He peered down at Kara as he carried her to the cafeteria. _Things will get better_.

**TBC**

**No idea when the next chapter is going to be up. Probably sometime later this week. I have a band concert coming up and rehearsals for the one act that I'm directing. So be patient, and get ready for some of the plot twists I have in store for Ryan. Also in the meantime, don't forget to keep up with "Raking Leaves." Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	5. Waiting

-1**Sorry for the long wait, again, for this chapter. I'm graduating on Tuesday, and up until yesterday I was doing finals and going absolutely crazy with Class Day and such. But I am proud to say I passed my Physics final and passed the class with a 91 and got a A. Sweet! Ok, any way, the chapters should be coming a lot faster now. Thanks for putting up with the long wait!! R&R, please!**

Waiting

_Recap_

_Kara looked at Ryan sleepily. "Where Mommy?"_

_Ryan swallowed hard and looked at Horatio. Horatio nodded, signaling Ryan to continue. Ryan sighed and looked at Kara. "Sweetie, Mommy is going to be…sleeping for a while." He paused to let Kara take in the information. "She won't be able to come home for a little while."_

_Kara frowned. "But I want Mommy to come home."_

_Ryan hugged Kara close to him as a tear escaped down his cheek. "I know, sweetie, but she has to stay here to get better." He looked around at the rest of the team. They all looked at him, sadness and hope in their eyes. He turned his attention back to Kara. "We have to be strong for Mommy, ok?" He sighed when he felt Kara nod slowly. "Ok, sweetie, let's go get your juice now." He slowly walked off towards the cafeteria, cradling Kara in his arms. He knew it was going to be very hard without Calleigh. But he had to be strong for her and Kara. He peered down at Kara as he carried her to the cafeteria. Things will get better._

Ryan stood outside Calleigh's room. He hadn't seen her yet, and was slightly afraid of what he would see. He left Kara with Natalia and Alexx, he wasn't about to let her see Calleigh yet. He swallowed and stepped forward, lightly pushing open the door. He stepped into the room and gasped at the sight of Calleigh.

The only major thing was a large bandage wrapped around Calleigh's head just above her eyebrows. There were also a few bruises on her face. An oxygen mask covered her face. An IV rack stood next to her bed.

It was the initial shock of seeing Calleigh in the hospital bed that got Ryan. He couldn't breath and was starting to cry again. He slowly approached the bed and looked down at Calleigh. He gently took her hand in his and squeezed it. Using his other hand, he gently brushed her face. "Calleigh," he whispered, his voice raspy from crying. He knelt down next to the bed and held Calleigh's hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and choked back a sob. "Calleigh…I'm so sorry…this shouldn't have happened to you. I shouldn't have let you drive." He leaned his head on the bed and cried. He didn't even hear Horatio come into the room. In fact, he didn't realize he was there until he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, looking at Ryan. "Are you alright?"

Ryan looked up and wiped away his tears. He nodded, knowing it was a lie. "I think it's time I bring Kara in…she'll want to see her." He stood and immediately felt dizzy, causing him to topple sideways. Fortunately, Horatio caught him and backed him into a chair. He looked at the ground. "Sorry, H."

Horatio looked at him in concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" He frowned a little when Ryan nodded, seeing through his lie. He helped the younger man to his feet and headed towards the door. "Let's bring Kara in…do you want me to stay with you?"

Ryan nodded slowly and followed Horatio from the room. He walked into a nearby playroom where he found Alexx, Natalia, and Kara surrounded by toy blocks.

Kara looked up at Ryan and grinned widely. "Daddy, look at my castle!" she exclaimed, pointed to the small, lopsided structure in front of her.

Ryan smiled a little at his daughter, then looked to the other two women in the room. They nodded, indicating that he should proceed. He slowly approached Kara and knelt down beside her. "Kara, sweetie…we think it's time you see Mommy."

Kara's eyes widened and she dropped the block in her hand. "Mommy!" She jumped up and scurried into Ryan's arms. "She still sleepy?"

Ryan nodded slowly and picked her up. He carried her from the room and down the hall. He stopped outside of Calleigh's room, looking to Horatio for reassurance. He sighed and slowly walked into the room. He was more prepared for the sight of Calleigh, but it still shocked him a little. He watched Kara quickly look over Calleigh, her eyes going immediately to the large white bandage.

"Mommy have a boo boo?" Kara asked, pointing at the bandage covering Calleigh's head.

"Yes, sweetie," Ryan answered quietly. "But it will get better."

Kara looked expectantly at Ryan. "When I get boo boos, Mommy kiss dem and make dem better."

Ryan smiled a little, knowing what Kara wanted to do. He took her to the side of the bed and set her next to Calleigh. He watched her crawly up next to Calleigh and gently kiss her forehead.

Kara sat back down and frowned when Calleigh did not respond. She looked at Ryan in confusion. "Why it no get better?"

Ryan's breath caught in his throat for a moment and he frowned. He reached out and ran his hand through Kara's hair. "Sweetie…it's going to take a while for Mommy to get better."

Kara looked sadly back at Calleigh. "How long?"

Ryan frowned. "I don't know, sweetheart." He picked her up and held her close. "We should let her rest now, so she gets better faster." He felt Kara nod on his shoulder. He carried her from the room and spotted Horatio right outside the door. "I don't think she understand," he whispered quietly to him.

Horatio nodded slowly. "It's going to take some time…we're all going to be here to help."

Ryan smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you," he barely whispered,

Horatio nodded and looked at Kara. She had fallen asleep on Ryan's shoulder once again. He smiled at the girl, then looked at Ryan. "The both of you should get some rest now."

Ryan approached a nearby couch and carefully set Kara down on it. He then turned to face Horatio again. "I want to stay here a little longer."

Horatio nodded and approached him. "Go and sit with Calleigh for a while…I'll stay with Kara."

Ryan nodded slowly. "Thank you, H." He reentered Calleigh's room as Horatio seated himself on the couch. He took a seat next to Calleigh's bed and reached for her hand. He clung to it as tears came to his eyes. "Cal, I love you…you have to wake up soon, ok?" He wiped a tear fro his cheek and then gently stroked Calleigh's cheek. "I need you…Kara needs you." He peered out the door, seeing Kara still asleep on the couch. Horatio had taken off his jacket and covered her with it. He looked back at Calleigh, holding her hand a little tighter. "I'll be right here waiting."

**TBC**

**Ok, again I apologize for the long wait. The next chapter is already in the works, so it shouldn't be too long. I like reviews…**


	6. The Battle of One

-1**Chapter 6 is up! Apologizing for the wait once again, but I got it up a little faster this time. R&R!**

The Battle of One

_Recap _

_Ryan nodded slowly. "Thank you, H." He reentered Calleigh's room as Horatio seated himself on the couch. He took a seat next to Calleigh's bed and reached for her hand. He clung to it as tears came to his eyes. "Cal, I love you…you have to wake up soon, ok?" He wiped a tear fro his cheek and then gently stroked Calleigh's cheek. "I need you…Kara needs you." He peered out the door, seeing Kara still asleep on the couch. Horatio had taken off his jacket and covered her with it. He looked back at Calleigh, holding her hand a little tighter. "I'll be right here waiting."_

Two days had passed since Calleigh's accident, and things weren't getting any easier. The suspect, Christopher Hawkes, was refusing to speak. Calleigh's condition wasn't improving any, and Kara was starting to get antsy about Calleigh not being home.

"Daddy, when Mommy coming home?" Kara asked impatiently. She had abandoned her dollhouse in the playroom and approached Ryan at the table.

"I don't know, sweetie, I told you," Ryan sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was upset that Horatio was not letting him work the case. He looked down at the untouched sandwich in front of him, he was too worried about Calleigh to even feel like eating. He felt sick and exhausted. He looked down when he felt Kara's small hand on his arm. He looked confused at the panicked look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, you sick too?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Ryan quickly realized the way he was acting was probably confusing to Kara. He picked her up and held her closer to him. "Oh, sweetie, no…Daddy's ok. I just…miss your mommy." He gently ran his hand through her hair to calm her down. "Honey, why don't you go play with your toys, Auntie Alexx will be here in a few minutes."

Kara looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Once Ryan set her back down, she walked slowly back to her playroom.

Ryan sighed as he watched her go. _Kara, if you only understood what happened, you would know why your mommy couldn't come home_. He looked sadly out the kitchen window. _Calleigh, I miss you_. He was startled when his doorbell suddenly rang. He quickly got up and answered the door, happy to find Alexx standing there. "Alexx…thanks for coming."

"No problem, baby," she replied, stepping in and setting down her bags. She quickly pulled him into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

Ryan buried his head in her shoulder. "It's so hard without her, Alexx. I don't know what to do."

Alexx sighed as she rubbed his back. "It's tough now, but it will get easier." She pulled back and looked at him. "It was very difficult fro Calleigh to deal when you were hurt."

Ryan nodded and looked away. "Kara's in her playroom…she wants Calleigh."

Alexx nodded slowly. "Well, Ryan, people can only put up with you for so long." She was pleased when Ryan smiled a little at that. "Take me to the kitchen, please." She followed Ryan into the kitchen, noticing the untouched food on the table. "Ryan, have you been eating?"

Ryan frowned. "I haven't been able to," he answered quietly. He looked away when Alexx looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You mean to tell me you haven't eaten anything in the past two days?"

"Not really," he replied, sitting down at the table. "I don't…feel well, exactly." He looked up at her sadly. "I can't explain it, and Kara really hasn't noticed and I don't want to scare her, and-"

"Auntie Alexx!" Kara squealed, zipping from the playroom right into Alexx's arms. "Daddy say you be here."

Alexx smiled down at the child and hugged her. "Aw, sweetie, I missed you. And guess what? I brought your favorite soup!" She pulled a can of chicken noodle soup out of her bag and showed it to Kara. "Why don't you get a bowl, then you can help me make it?"

"Otay!" Kara exclaimed, racing off to the pantry to find a bowl for Alexx.

Alexx smiled after the child, then quickly turned her attention back to Ryan. "Ryan, baby, you have to eat too." Ryan opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly shushed him. "You eat that sandwich and I'll make you some soup too. And I'm not leaving until it's all gone."

Ryan nodded dumbly and sat to watch Kara and Alexx go about making the soup. He watched Kara stand on the stool next to Alexx, carefully stirring the soup with the wooden spoon. He though back to when Kara would bake cookies with Calleigh. He smiled a little, remembering that before the batch was even put in the oven, one of them would end up covered in flour or cookie dough. He slowly picked at the sandwich in front of him, not really willing to eat it, but he didn't want Alexx to attack him. Before he was finished, he could feel his stomach protesting due to nerves, but he held it back so he wouldn't freak out Alexx or Kara.

"Good boy, Ryan," Alexx teased, noticing the sandwich was now gone. She set a bowl of soup in front of him and handed him a spoon. "Get to it, I'll clean up over here."

"Thanks, Alexx," he said quietly, looking down at the soup. He looked over at Kara, who was happily shoveling soup in her mouth by the spoonful. The girl was small, but she sure could eat. Seeing his daughter happy eased Ryan's mind a little, and he started eating his own soup.

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Twenty minutes later, Ryan decided eating had been a poor choice. He silently cursed himself as he vomited violently in the toilet, his body shaking slightly. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched the sides of the toilet, heaving and coughing. He hoped he hadn't scared Kara too much. After all, he had nearly doubled over at the table, and had taken off for the bathroom rather quickly without an explanation to anyone.

"Ryan? Ryan, honey are you ok?!" Alexx called from outside the bathroom. She slowly opened the door, frowning at the sight on Ryan on the floor. "Oh, baby," she said quietly. She quickly filled a glass with water and knelt down beside him. "Drink this." She handed him the water and watched him drink it.

Once Ryan finished the water, he leaned weakly in her arms. "I'm…sorry, Alexx. I couldn't keep it down."

Alexx nodded and rubbed his back. "You should have told me you felt sick." She looked down at him. "You need to rest for a while."

Ryan nodded, he wasn't going to even try and argue. He let her help him to his feet and out the bathroom door. He stopped when he saw Kara peeking around the corner, tears in her own eyes. "Oh, sweetie, come here."

Kara scurried over to Ryan and into his arms. "Daddy, you say you not sick but you are." She clung to Ryan as he held her tighter.

"Sweetie, Daddy is ok, he just got a little upset," Alexx said quickly, saving Ryan from his lack of a response. "We should let him rest for a while, ok?"

Kara looked sadly at Alexx. "But-"

"It's ok, Kara," Ryan said. He looked up at Alexx. "It's ok, she can come with me." He slowly stood, steadying himself against the wall when he got slightly dizzy. He ignored Alexx's worried glance as he slowly walked towards the bedroom. He carefully lifted Kara onto the bed, and then climbed on. He looked over at Alexx. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Alexx said, ruffling Ryan's hair a little. "You just relax and get better. I'll see myself out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She headed towards the door and turned before leaving. "I'll give you a call tomorrow to see how you are doing, ok?"

Ryan nodded as she left. Once he heard the door close, he leaned back into the pillows and sighed. Vomiting up everything he had eaten had not been how he wanted to end his day. He had wanted to go see Calleigh again, but he felt to weak to even consider getting out of bed. He looked down and smiled at Kara when she snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair. "Sweetie, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

Kara looked up at Ryan. "Why you get sick?"

Ryan sighed. "Because…I'm worried about your mommy."

Kara suddenly sat up and looked at Ryan in terror. "In Mommy gonna die?!" she asked frantically.

"Oh, Kara, no," Ryan said quickly, pulling her into a hug. "Mommy will be ok, I promise." He closed his eyes as he hugged her. _I hope so, I can't lose her_. He rubbed Kara's back as she sat up again. "Ok?"

"Otay," she said quietly, resuming her previous spot by Ryan's side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled deeper into his arms, quickly falling asleep.

Ryan smiled down at his little girl, pushing back the feeling of despair that was welling up inside of him. He was at war with himself, blaming himself for Calleigh's accident and his poor health these past couple of days. He knew he couldn't show his emotions, especially not in front of Kara or anyone at work. He didn't want them to pity him or think he was weak. But in reality, he was coming apart at the seams, and it had only been two days.

He turned his head away, fresh tears in his eyes. He looked at a picture on the nightstand. It was him and Calleigh on their wedding night. He remembered Natalia had taken the picture when they were dancing, and were obviously oblivious to everything around them. Calleigh was pressed right up against him, her arms around his shoulders while his were around her waist. They were kissing, and turning slowly to the music. Ryan smiled at the memory, it was all her had of Calleigh for the time being. He stared at the picture and allowed the tears to flow down his face. _Calleigh…I miss you so much, please wake up soon. I need you here with me._ He continued to stare intently at the picture until his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted into a restless sleep.

**TBC**

**Ok, so I guess that the last two chapters explained the meaning behind the title? If not, sorry, I tried. Hehe! The next chapter should be up sometime next week. Sorry for the shortness, I'm working on that too. I'll be going to Mexico in a couple of weeks, so I'm gonna try and update this as much as I can before then. I like reviews! **


	7. Talking

-1**Ok, next chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. I can tell you right now the next chapter will not be up right away, I am leaving for vacation in Mexico on Wednesday and will not be back until the 23****rd****. But I'll try to write when I am away! So enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

Talking

_Recap_

_He turned his head away, fresh tears in his eyes. He looked at a picture on the nightstand. It was him and Calleigh on their wedding night. He remembered Natalia had taken the picture when they were dancing, and were obviously oblivious to everything around them. Calleigh was pressed right up against him, her arms around his shoulders while his were around her waist. They were kissing, and turning slowly to the music. Ryan smiled at the memory, it was all her had of Calleigh for the time being. He stared at the picture and allowed the tears to flow down his face. Calleigh…I miss you so much, please wake up soon. I need you here with me. He continued to stare intently at the picture until his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted into a restless sleep. _

Ryan awoke to the shrill ring of the phone next to his bed. He quickly reached over and answered it. "Wolfe."

_"Ryan? _Eric asked. _"How are you holding up? Alexx told me about last night."_

Ryan sighed, he knew Alexx would say something about his episode last night. "I'm feeling better, thanks," he quickly lied. He was still worked up, but he had no interesting talking about it. "Got anything on the case yet?"

Eric hesitated for a moment, sensing that Ryan intentionally changed the subject. _"Yeah, actually. The suspect, Christopher Hawkes. H finally convinced him to talk…we're going into interrogate him in a few minutes."_

Ryan nodded, taking in the information. "I want to know what he has to say," he added quietly.

_"I'll tell you what I can when we're done," _Eric replied. _"I'll see you later…take care of yourself, ok?"_

"Ok, thanks, Eric," Ryan said before hanging up the phone. He looked down at Kara who was still sound asleep, curled up tightly at his side. He peered over at his clock. 8:15 AM, visiting hours started at 8:30. He could make a quick breakfast for him and Kara, and then drive to the hospital to be with Calleigh.

He quietly slipped out of bed so as not to disturb Kara. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Random friends and other people from the lab brought food to Ryan, even though he kindly asked them not to. He reached back for the carton of eggs that Natalia brought the other day, and the cheese Horatio provided. He decided to make omelets for him and Kara.

He set up the stove and mixed all the ingredients for the omelets. As he poured the batter into the hot pan, he thought back to the first time Calleigh taught him to make omelets.

_"Ryan, be careful, you'll burn yourself! Hold the pan like this." Calleigh took the pan from Ryan by the handle and set it on the stove._

_"I knew that, Cal," Ryan pouted, coming to stand next to Calleigh._

_Calleigh looked at him matter of factly and turned back to the stove. "An you have the heat setting on too low, it'll take five hours to cook. Oh, Ryan," she looked at him and giggled. "You'll learn someday."_

_Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Only if you teach me."_

_"I'd be glad to," Calleigh responded, leaning into him and kissing him. The kiss was long, and when she finally looked up, she smiled broadly. "But you'll teach me to make those brownies, right?"_

_Ryan laughed. "Of course!"_

_"Good," Calleigh said, pulling him into a hug._

_"I love you, Cal," Ryan said over her shoulder._

_"I love you too."_

_"Cal?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"The omelets are burning."_

_"Oh my gosh!"_

"OW!" Ryan suddenly yelled. He grabbed his hand and stumbled backwards. He had been so intent on the memory, that he had not been paying attention to what he was doing, and burned his hand on the stove. "Dammit." he whispered, examining his hand. It was red and swollen and hurt like hell. Tears came to his eyes as he held it close to him, hissing in pain.

"Daddy?"

Ryan wheeled around to find Kara standing in the doorway, her hair a tousled mess. "Oh, good morning, sweetie."

Kara walked into the kitchen, still looking at Ryan strangely. "Why you yelling?"

"Um," Ryan hesitated. "I, um, stubbed my toe on the chair and it hurt. But I'm ok now." He bent down and pulled her into a hug, being careful of his right hand. "Do you want an omelet?"

"Yes, please," Kara said. She quickly climbed up into her chair, oblivious to Ryan caressing his injured hand. "Can I have juice too?"

"Of course," Ryan said, smiling at her. He went to the fridge for the juice. Once he set it down, he went over to the cupboard for a glass. "Kara, after breakfast we are going to see Mommy."

"Yay!" Kara exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I want you to-ow!" Ryan had absentmindedly reached up for the glass with his injured right hand. The glass fell to the floor and shattered as he bent over from the pain.

"Daddy?!"

"It's ok, Kara, stay where you are." He didn't want her stepping on glass. He promptly reached over and shut off the stove before looking back to the shattered glass. "Sweetie, you eat and I'll clean this up, ok?"

"Ok," Kara said quietly. "You ok, Daddy?"

Ryan pulled her into a light hug. "Yes, sweetie, I'm ok. I just dropped the glass by accident…don't tell Mommy." He smiled when she giggled, and he went to fix her omelet. After setting it in front of her and getting her juice in a new glass, he fetched the broom and dustpan from the closet. He went into the kitchen and swept up the mess, using only one hand. Once he was finished, he dumped the shards of glass into the trash can.

"Daddy, I finished," Kara said.

"Ok, sweetie, go ahead and get dressed and we'll go see Mommy."He watched her hurry from the kitchen up to her room. He took her plate and glass to the sink and rinsed them off. He looked over at his omelet, realizing by now it must be cold. He sighed, he wasn't really that hungry anyway. He finished up with the dishes and went upstairs to dress himself.

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

At the hospital Horatio and Eric stood outside Christopher Hawkes's room. They looked in at the man, who was currently being treated by a nurse. "Wonder what his motive was," Eric mumbled.

"We'll soon find out," Horatio said. Noticing that the nurse was done, he quickly entered the room, followed by Eric. "Mr. Hawkes, we have a couple questions we hope you have answers for."

Christopher Hawkes looked up and Horatio and grinned slyly. He was a large, muscular man with short, messy brown hair and large green eyes. Horatio guessed the man frequently rode a motorcycle, judging by his deep tan. He looked very awkward sitting in the hospital bed. His left arm was in a slink, and a bandage was taped to his cheek. "What can I help you gentlemen with?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Mr. Hawkes," Horatio began. "Why did you murder Danny Moseby?"

Christopher Hawkes laughed out loud, it was a big roar of a laugh, very much like a lion. He finally looked back at Horatio, quite sternly. "I didn't kill that idiot, he wrecked his damn car…put me in here too!" He indicated to his left arm.

Eric looked at him as if he were stupid. "You initiated a high speed chase with Mr. Moseby. It resulted in a fifteen car pile-up, one of our CSIs was in one of those cars." Eric nudged closer to him, staring at him angrily. "If she doesn't make it, that's another murder charge on top of you."

Christopher was steaming by now. He pointed his finger accusingly at Eric. "Now you ain't got not right to assume I had anything to do with that!"

"We'll let the other hospitalized victims decide that, Mr. Hawkes," Horatio said. "We'll be back later." He and Eric left a seething Christopher in the room.

Once outside, Eric looked at Horatio. "What do we know already about Hawkes and Moseby?"

Horatio shifted his weight and looked at the floor. "The two worked together at a factory where they make and ship plastic utensils. According to their manager, the day before the chase those two had a very heated argument over a lady."

Eric furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"We don't know that much yet, hopefully Mr. Hawkes will be more willing to cooperate once he is released form the hospital.

Eric nodded. He suddenly saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked and noticed it was Ryan and Kara coming in the doors. "Hey, Ryan!"

Ryan looked up and smiled a little. He approached the two men. "Hi…anything on the suspect?"

"He hasn't given us much to work with, only claims he hasn't done it, of course," Horatio replied. He looked down at Kara and smiled. "Hello there, little lady."

"Hi, Uncle H," Kara piped up from Ryan's side.

Horatio smiled, and then quickly noticed Ryan's injured hand. It was still red and swollen. "Mr. Wolfe, what happened to your hand?"

"What? Nothing," Ryan quickly lied, hiding his hand behind his back. He flinched a little when he felt Eric reach back and touch. "I'm fine."

"Really? It looks like you burned it pretty bad," Eric said, looking at his hand in concern.

Horatio frowned. "Mr. Wolfe, please go and get your hand looked at by one of the doctors."

"But, H-"

"Ryan," Horatio said sternly. "Go and get your hand looked at. I'll watch Kara."

Ryan stood in silent shock for a moment, then nodded dumbly. "Ok," he said quietly, and he walked over to the desk to explain the issue to the nurse.

Horatio reached out his arms, and Kara willing plowed into them. He picked her up and set her on his side, smiling slightly. "Have you eaten yet this morning, sweetheart?"

Kara nodded. "Yup, Daddy make me an omelet!"

Eric smiled a little at the girl but then looked seriously at Horatio. "That must be how he burned his hand."

Horatio nodded. "We have to keep a close eye on him, Eric. I don't think he is well. Alexx informed me of what happened at his house last night, I'll have to speak to him about it."

Eric nodded. "Alexx and Natalia are in Calleigh's room, I'll go tell them what happened."

"Thank you, Eric," Horatio replied, watching the man walk off. He peered down at Kara, who was occupying herself with one of the buttons on his collar. He was concerned about Ryan. _You hang in there, Mr. Wolfe, everyone is going to get through this_. He turned to walk towards one of the couches, not at all suspecting what the following two weeks would bring for his CSI.

**TBC**

**Ok, corny way to end the chapter, haha! Anyway, the next chapter will not be up until I return from Mexico. Until then, review! **


	8. Man on the Run

-1**Once again sorry for the wait. Just to let you know in advanced, I starts band camp in two weeks, then actual college the week after that, so I don't know how often I will be able to update my fics. Plus when I am done with either this one or "Raking Leaves" I am starting another one. Until then, review please!!**

Man on the Run

_Recap_

_"Thank you, Eric," Horatio replied, watching the man walk off. He peered down at Kara, who was occupying herself with one of the buttons on his collar. He was concerned about Ryan. You hang in there, Mr. Wolfe, everyone is going to get through this. He turned to walk towards one of the couches, not at all suspecting what the following two weeks would bring for his CSI._

After Eric had informed Alexx and Natalia of Ryan's condition, he agreed to watch over Kara while Horatio spoke with Ryan. He took the girl from Horatio and simply looked at her. She looked a lot like Ryan, and he couldn't help but be jealous that Ryan was her father and not him. He still loved Calleigh, of course he would never tell her that for both their sakes. But when he held Kara he didn't feel distant at all, it was almost as if she were his little girl. He knew that would not sit well with Ryan, which was one reason he never offered to baby-sit.

"Uncle Eric?" Kara asked, looked up at him. "Can we go in the play room and play with blocks?"

Eric smiled down at the girl. "Sure, sweetie." He carried her down the hall and into the playroom just as Horatio disappeared into Ryan's room.

Horatio entered the room and looked down at Ryan, who was sitting in a chair. "Mr. Wolfe, I want to talk to you about some things."

Ryan looked up, swallowing slightly. He tried to hide his bandaged hand in his sleeve, embarrassed that Horatio had to see him this way. He felt stupid, and didn't really want to make conversation with anyone. He just wanted to go in and see Calleigh. "What is it, H?"

Horatio seated himself across from Ryan and looked at him calmly. "I want to know what has been going on."

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing," he quickly lied.

Horatio frowned. "I think we both know that isn't true." He sat back when Ryan simply stared at the floor and didn't answer. "Alexx told me about the episode you had last night…and just this morning you burned yourself on the stove." He indicated to Ryan's injured hand, and Ryan tried to cover it up again. "It seems like you're not focused, you're distant. You have to be alert, Mr. Wolfe, for yourself and your daughter. We don't need something happening to you too." He stopped and watched Ryan for a minute. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a response, he stood to leave. "I think you should go in with Calleigh right now."

Ryan nodded and stood. "Thanks, H." He quickly left and hustled down the hall to Calleigh's room. He peered into the playroom and noticed that Alexx and Natalia had joined Eric and Kara. He continued on until he was outside Calleigh's door. He quietly walked in, as if trying not to wake her. He sat down next to the bed and looked her over.

She looked a lot better than she had in the last few days. Some of the color returned to her face and she was breathing more easily it seemed. But she still wasn't awake yet. Ryan reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "Calleigh," he whispered. "I love you…you have to wake up soon so you can come home to me and Kara." He looked down for a moment before continuing. "I made omelets this morning, by the way." He smiled a little, then frowned when he looked down at his bandaged hand. He realized that he was indeed slowly falling apart without her there, he needed her badly. "Calleigh, I need you…I miss you so bad. Kara misses you too, you need to be ok." He bent over and kissed her forehead lightly. He got up and turned to leave when he noticed Eric in the doorway with Kara. "Hey."

Eric smiled slightly, setting Kara down on the ground. "She sure likes blocks."

Ryan smiled a little and watched Kara climb up in the seat that he had been in moments ago. He then looked at Eric. "What did the suspect say?"

Eric motioned him outside, and he followed. "Hawkes obviously said he has nothing to do with it. But we got information that the day before the chase, he and Mosbey had a fight over a woman. We don't know who she is yet, but we're going to check with some of the employees at the factory to see if they know. Plus we have a warrant for his office."

Ryan nodded slowly, taking in the new information. "Ok," he said quietly. He looked into Calleigh's room to see Kara rambling to her about the block building she had built little while ago. "I just to put him away and this all to be over. I…I just want her to be ok." He looked back at Eric when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, man, everything is gonna be ok, she'll get through this. Calleigh is a fighter, you know that." He dropped his hand from Ryan's shoulder once he saw Horatio come around the corner, a concerned look on his face. "H, something wrong?"

Horatio stopped in front of the two men. "Gentlemen, I just received a phone call. There has been a murder about fifteen minutes from here, we should check it out. Alexx and Natalia are already on their way there." He looked at Ryan momentarily. "Mr. Wolfe, I would like to have you on this case."

Ryan brightened a little and nodded. "Thanks, Horatio." He peered in at Kara. "Just let me call my uncle to come pick up Kara."

Horatio nodded as Ryan walked off with his phone. "We're going to need all the help we can get, Eric, this seems to be a big one."

Eric nodded. "How bad?"

"It's a triple…three small children in one spot."

Eric frowned slightly. "Are you sure you want to put Ryan on this case? I mean…he's already upset about Calleigh, he doesn't need to worry about Kara too."

"I realize that, but we need a lot of people." Horatio looked up when Ryan approached them once again.

"He should be here in about five minutes."

Horatio nodded. "We can wait, then we have to go catch this guy."

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Not long after they arrived at the scene, Horatio was reconsidering his idea of letting Ryan on the case. He knew the man had seen difficult crimes before involving young children, but nothing like this. It was the triple homicide of three young girls, all found in the same spot: in the dumpster behind a restaurant, the manager had called it in. The girls all appeared to be between the ages of four and seven, and they had brown hair and blue eyes. _They all look like Kara_. He hoped Ryan had not been too affected by this. He peered over at the young man, noticing that he was taking pictures. There was a strain in his eyes, and Horatio felt guilty for making him do this. Before he could approach the man to tell him he could leave if he wanted, Alexx approached him.

"Horatio, this is disgusting, who the hell would do this to children?!" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Some people are just really sick that way, Alexx," Horatio replied, fixing his glasses. "Do we have any identification on the girls?"

Alexx frowned and shook her head. "No…but Natalia went back to the lab to start checking the missing peoples database, see if any children have gone missing in the past couple of days. According to the state of their bodies, these little girls must have been dead for about two to three days."

Horatio nodded and frowned as well. He dreaded the thought of finding these girls' parents and giving them the terrible news. He also couldn't help but wonder if this was a trend, was the murderer intentionally looking for small girls with brown hair and blue eyes? Or was it simply a coincidence that they all looked the same?

"Um, H?"

Horatio was slightly startled for a moment, then he turned to look at Ryan. "Are you ok?" he blurted out.

Ryan nodded in confusion, but turned his attention back to the object in his hands. "I found this next to the dumpster, you think it means anything?"

Horatio took the object out of Ryan's hand. It was a small piece of felt in the shape of a letter K. It was no more than three inches long, and it was red. "Interesting find, Mr. Wolfe. Can you take it back to the lab and have it tested for DNA?"

Ryan nodded and turned to leave. Horatio watched him go and looked back to Alexx. "It seems we have a man on the run, Alexx, and it is about time we find him."

**TBC**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting. Until then, review please!!**


	9. The Letter K

**And the next chapter is up! Thanks all you guys who have stayed with the story this far and are still reviewing, it means a lot. I have started college and the workload is increasing by the day, so I am not sure how much time I will have to work on the stories. But I promise I will not quit on them, in fact, after I finish one of the three I am currently writing, I will be starting another one! So R&R please!**

The Letter "K"

_Recap_

_Horatio took the object out of Ryan's hand. It was a small piece of felt in the shape of a letter K. It was no more than three inches long, and it was red. "Interesting find, Mr. Wolfe. Can you take it back to the lab and have it tested for DNA?"_

_Ryan nodded and turned to leave. Horatio watched him go and looked back to Alexx. "It seems we have a man on the run, Alexx, and it is about time we find him."_

Horatio arrived back at the lab to find several new pieces of information waiting for him regarding the new case involving the three little girls. First, he stopped in the DNA lab to find Ryan and Valera working on the piece of felt. "What do we have?

Valera looked at Horatio and handed a printed sheet of paper. "I matched the DNA on the piece of felt to a Carl Wiseman."

Horatio nodded and read over the paper. "Very good, we can have Mr. Wiseman traced and bring him in for questioning." He looked up at Ryan. "Did you find anything?"

Ryan frowned and shook his head. "Not very much. Only that it is a piece of felt. Other than the DNA left by Carl Wiseman, there was nothing on it. No other traces of fabric or anything, so he must not have had them on the girls. Maybe it is a signature or something."

Horatio nodded. "It very well could be. I'm going to find Natalia, see if she has anything for me."

"I'll come too," Ryan said, following Horatio from the room. He caught up to him and swallowed. "H?"

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan looked at the ground as he spoke. "I don't want to sound crazy or anything but…those girls…they look- " He cut off and looked away. "Never mind, it's probably just a coincidence.

"I know, they look like Kara," Horatio said quietly. "Don't worry, Mr. Wolfe, we are going to find who did this to those girls. Kara is safe with you, ok?"

Ryan nodded slowly and followed Horatio into Natalia's lab. "Ok."

Horatio looked up at Natalia. "Have you found anything on the girls?"

Natalia looked at him sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I went through the missing persons database to see if any young girls have gone missing as of recently, and I found this." She turned the screen so Ryan and Horatio could see it. Across the screen were the pictures of the three little girls they had found that afternoon; they're smiling faces looking so innocent and happy. "These three girls all went missing last week. They're names are Karley, Katie and Kendra. Kendra and Karley went missing on Monday, Katie on Wednesday. They were in different neighborhoods, but they were still pretty close. And according to the information, they all went to the same daycare. They are all four years old." She looked sadly at the screen before looking back up at Horatio. "This is so sad, Horatio."

Horatio nodded and looked between his two CSIs. Natalia looked upset, and Ryan now looked panic stricken. "Karley, Katie, and Kendra…"

"They all start with the letter 'K'," Ryan said shakily. He looked at Horatio. "That explains the letter 'K' we found at the scene, it stands for their first names." He looked desperately at Natalia. "What daycare did they go to? You said they all went to the same one."

Natalia checked over her notes. "The one on Palm Drive, next to those convenient stores. It's called Fun and Friends. It looks like-" She stopped suddenly when Ryan quite literally fell over and hit the ground. "Ryan?!"

Horatio quickly knelt down next to Ryan and pulled him into a sitting position. "Mr. Wolfe, are you ok?"

Ryan was shaking slightly and was panicking. He looked up at Horatio and Natalia. "That's where Kara goes to daycare…she probably knew those little girls. Oh my god, what do I do? I can't take her there now, she won't be safe!"

"Ryan, calm down," Natalia said, kneeling next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"She's right, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said. "Why don't you just keep Kara with you for a while if it makes you comfortable?"

Ryan looked questioningly at him. "But what about work? I can't leave her with my uncle everyday."

"You can bring her with you, of course," Horatio said with a small smile. "I'm sure nobody would mind having her here, and she would love to be with you."

Ryan thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. "Ok, I guess I can." He slowly stood up with the help of Natalia and Horatio. "Sorry about that, I just got really scared. It's hard enough without Calleigh, I don't know what I would do without Kara." He really couldn't believe he had just admitted that out loud in front of Natalia and Horatio. He was trying to keep his struggle to himself; he didn't want to tell everyone.

Horatio looked him over. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go home and spend some time with Kara. Tell her you will be bringing her to work with you for a while, ok?"

Ryan nodded and sighed. He slowly walked from the room and down the hall without a backwards glance. He was embarrassed about what had just happened in the lab, and he wanted to forget about it rather quickly.

Horatio watched him leave and turned to Natalia. "We have to keep a close eye on him for a while, he is having a hard time without Calleigh."

Natalia nodded. "I hope she wakes up soon, it's so hard seeing him like this. And poor little Kara not knowing what is going on. And now he has to worry about this whole daycare thing."

Horatio nodded. "We have to get to work fast on finding Mr. Wiseman. We have to get him before he hurts anymore children." He sighed and frowned. "We also have to call the girls' parents to inform them that we found their children." He said good-bye to Natalia and left the lab. As he walked to his office, he wondered if there was more going on with Ryan than he was showing.

Ryan once again sat at the table in his kitchen, watching Kara play with her toys in the living room. He told her that she would be coming to work with him for a while, and she was happy. _If she knew why, she would be more afraid. I can't tell her about the daycare and why I'm not taking her back there until this case is over and that guy is locked away forever. God, I wish Calleigh was here, she would know what to do._ He looked down and noticed Kara approaching him, and he smiled a little. Then he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I miss Mommy," Kara said quietly, a tear escaping down her cheek. "And I no feel good"

Ryan picked her up and set her in his lap. He put his hand against her forehead, quickly realizing she had a fever. He frowned and hugged her close to him. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Let's get you some medicine, ok?"

Kara nodded, and then suddenly started crying. "I want Mommy too!"

Ryan frowned and gently brushed some hair off her face as he carried her across the kitchen. "I know, sweetie, I know. I want Mommy home to, she will come home soon, I promise." He had to tell her something to calm her down. He gently set her on the counter and started going through the cabinets. Once he gave her medicine, he carried her into her room and helped her put on her pajamas. "You can just take a little nap, ok?"

Kara reached up and clung to him. "I want you stay wit me!"

Ryan picked her up once again and sighed. "Ok, sweetie." He carried her out to the couch, pulling along her blanket and favorite teddy bear. He glanced down at the teddy bear and smiled a little. It was one he had given Calleigh on their first Valentine's Day together. After Kara was born, Calleigh placed it on a shelf in her room. One day Kara decided she wanted it down, and had been clinging to it ever since.

"Daddy?" Kara said as Ryan set her down and covered her up with her blanket.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ryan asked. He sat down by her feet and stroked her hair.

"I wuv you."

Ryan's heart melted and he smiled. "I love you to, Kara." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He sat next to her until she fell asleep. _I love you so much, Kara, and your mommy. I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe. _He leaned his head back against the backrest and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep next to Kara.

**TBC**

**Keep reading! Who knows, maybe Calleigh will be waking up soon? Reviews are awesome.**


	10. Waking Up

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, but what can I say, college….anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review!**

Waking Up

_Recap_

"_Daddy?" Kara said as Ryan set her down and covered her up with her blanket._

"_What is it, sweetie?" Ryan asked. He sat down by her feet and stroked her hair._

"_I wuv you."_

_Ryan's heart melted and he smiled. "I love you to, Kara." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He sat next to her until she fell asleep. __I love you so much, Kara, and your mommy. I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe. __He leaned his head back against the backrest and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep next to Kara._

Ryan woke startled and gasping for air. He just had the worst nightmare that Calleigh would never wake up, and Kara would hate him for not bringing her back. He looked down to see that Kara and managed to crawl into his lap and settle up against him in her sleep, her head against his chest. He smiled and hugged her to him, noticing that her fever had gone down a little. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Calleigh and Kara, it would be too much for him to handle. He gently lifted Kara and placed her back on the couch, covering her with her blanket and situating the teddy bear by her arm. He got up to stand; surprised when his strength left him and he nearly fell back onto the couch. He frowned, knowing it was from his lack of sleep and food. He was falling apart at the seams but he wouldn't show it, not in front of the team and certainly not in front of Kara. She counted on him so much.

Kara woke up and looked over at Ryan, frightened when she saw him hunched over the couch with a pained look on his face. "Daddy, you ok?" she asked in a scared voice.

Ryan looked over at her and smiled a little. "Daddy's fine, sweetie. I just…stubbed my toe." He reached over and tickled her foot under the blanket, smiling when she giggled and squirmed. He slowly regained his composure and walked into the kitchen as Kara played with her bear on the couch. He looked at the clock and realized it was 7:30AM. _Must have slept the whole night for once. _He realized he had to go to work, this time he would be taking Kara with him. He walked back into the living room. "Kara, time to get ready to go. I'm taking you to work with me, remember?"

Kara's eyes got wide and she scrambled off the couch. Ryan laughed a little as she hurried to the stairs to get to her room. He walked up behind her, following her room to help her. After she was dressed, Ryan quickly dressed himself as well.

After he grabbed a small bag of cheerios for Kara to eat in the car, he put her I her booster seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He sighed as he pulled out of the driveway. He wished things didn't have to be like this. It was bad enough that Calleigh had not woken up yet; he did not want to be afraid for Kara as well. With this new killer on the loose whose victims were little girls, that looked a lot like Kara and hose names started with the letter K, Ryan was constantly looking over his shoulder. He looked in the rearview mirror to check on Kara. He smiled when he saw her happily munching in her cheerios.

Once at the lab, Ryan quickly entered the building with Kara at his side. He wanted to talk to Horatio, but he kept getting stopped by other lab techs and CSIs who wanted to say hi to Kara. He smiled a little as Kara looked around and smiled at the people surrounding her. Once he finally made it to the right floor, he saw Horatio standing outside one of the interrogation rooms. He approached him and tapped his shoulder. "H?"

Horatio looked at him. "Mr. Wolfe, you're here." He looked down at Kara and smiled. "Hello, sweetie."

Kara grinned up at Horatio. "Hi, Uncle H."

Horatio looked at Ryan again. "We have our suspect in interrogation. We found him in an abandoned apartment no three blocks from the daycare center."

Ryan nodded and peered into the interrogation room. He saw Carl Wiseman sitting at the table, looking smug. His hands were folded in front of him and he was tapping his foot impatiently. Ryan swallowed and tightened his grip on Kara's hand.

Horatio noticed this action and looked at Ryan once more. "Kara can stay in Natalia's lab with her while you and I interrogate Mr. Wiseman."

Ryan nodded and quickly walked Kara down to Natalia's lab. Once she was inside with Natalia, he hurried back down to the interrogation room where Horatio was already waiting. He stepped inside and closed the door, staring coldly at Carl.

Carl looked between the two CSIs and grinned smugly. His dirty blonde hair fell over his face and he stared at Horatio and Ryan. "So, why am I here exactly?"

Horatio spoke first, stepping closer to Carl. "I think you know why, Mr. Wiseman." He placed pictures of the three little girls in front of him. "Would you like to tell us why you murdered these three young girls?"

Carl looked at the pictures briefly before making a face and pushing back from the table. "Damn it man, don't do that! Take those away!" He pushed away at the pictures and covered his eyes.

Horatio's expression did not change as he removed the pictures from the table and put them back in the folder. "Can't stand to look at your own victims, Mr. Wiseman?"

Carl glowered at Horatio. "I said I ain't got nothing to do with those little girls."

Ryan wasn't convinced. He stared coldly at Carl and took a step forward. "What do you do for a living, Carl?"

Carl looked at Ryan in slightly confusion, pulling himself back to the table. "I help my wife with her business, I ain't got too much skill."

"What is your wife's business, then?"

"She's a seamstress. All that fabric and stuff, I separate it all for her. It ain't much but it's what I do…why?"

Ryan continued to stare at him as he pulled out another picture and set it in front of Carl. It was a picture of the letter K. "We found these at each of the crime scenes on the victims. You said your wife has a seamstress business. It would be very easy for you to get a hold of some red felt like this."

Carl glared at Ryan, his hands balling into fists. "You can't accuse me of anything."

Ryan grinned a little. "Did I mention we found your DNA on the felt?"

"So? Anyone could have both it from my wife's store and used it for that! And I already I told you I'm the one who separates it!"

Ryan finally stepped up to the table and leaned on it. "You're our number one suspect right now, Carl. Why not just tell us why you did it and save us all the trouble?"

Carl sighed and stared up at Ryan. "I have a daughter, I could never do something like this to a kid," he said quietly, still looking at Ryan. "I love my daughter…and I'm sure you love yours too. You wouldn't do something like this, would you?"

Ryan stepped back quickly and swallowed. How did Carl know he had a daughter? He was suddenly afraid for Kara. _What if he knows she went to that daycare? What if he comes after her next? _

Horatio noticed Carl's words and Ryan's sudden discomfort. "We'll continue this another day, Mr. Wiseman." He motioned for the guard to come take him. "Take him."

Carl grinded his teeth as the guard cuffed him. "You can't hold me forever. You have no proof I did this. My wife will bail me out by this afternoon, you can't keep me!"

"We'll see about that, Mr. Wiseman." He watched as the guard removed Carl from the room. He followed them out, Ryan behind him. "Mr. Wolfe, are you ok?"

Ryan nodded slowly. He felt sick, and he was trying very hard not to start shaking. "Yeah, I just want to see Kara."

As if on cue, Kara pounced out of the lab with Natalia beside her. "Daddy, guess what?" she asked as she bounced into Ryan's arms. "Miss Nat taught me to write my name!"

"That's great, sweetie," Ryan said, picking her up and hugging her." He looked over her shoulder to see Carl staring at him in disbelief. His eyes on Kara and a strange look on his face. Ryan shivered and held Kara tighter to him. He wasn't going to let this man hurt his little girl.

"Ryan? Are you ok? You look like you're gonna be sick," Natalia said worriedly.

"Yeah…um, I'm fine," he lied quickly as he set Kara back down on the ground, holding her hand tightly. "I'm ok."

"Really? You were turning green for a second."

"Oh," Ryan flushed a little and looked away. "I feel fine, really." He was caught off guard when Natalia and Horatio suddenly had him cornered.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you Ryan?" Natalia asked, her hands on her hips. "You better not lie, we will set Alexx loose on you."

Ryan swallowed and looked between the two. Natalia was a cross between angry and worried, and he couldn't exactly figure out Horatio's expression. "Um…not as much as I could be?"

Horatio shifted to the other foot. "Mr. Wolfe, I-" He was cut off when Ryan's phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Ryan mumbled as he quickly answered his phone. "Wolfe." Ryan listened for a few minutes before his eyes got really wide. "Oh my god, ok, thank you. I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and looked between Natalia and Horatio. "Calleigh is waking up!"

FORRICHERFORPOORERFORBETTERORFORWORSEINSICKNESSANDINHEALTHTILLDEATHDOUSPART

Ryan sped into the hospital with Kara in his arms, the rest of the team behind him. He was so happy Calleigh was waking up that he could barely think straight. He skidded to a halt outside her room and stepped in. he looked at the doctor and nurse that were standing by her bed. "How is she?"

The doctor looked up and smiled at Ryan. "She should be waking up any minute now. You can wait in here if you like."

"Thank you," Ryan said, setting Kara down in a nearby chair. He approached Calleigh's bedside and took her hand gently in his. "Hey, sweetie…I've missed you so much. I love you, it's time to wake up." He stayed put as the rest of the team quietly filed in behind him and stood against the wall. He was about to take a seat when Calleigh's hand suddenly twitched. "Cal?"

Calleigh's eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked a couple of times. She looked around the room and too in her surroundings. "H-Hi?"

Ryan smiled slightly as tears formed in his eyes. "Hey, there."

Calleigh looked at him briefly before seeing Kara out the corner of her eye. "My baby, Kara, sweetie!" she called out, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Mommy!" Kara squealed, bounding over to the bed. Ryan lifted her up and set her down next to Calleigh. She clung to Calleigh and smiled widely. "You waked up!"

Calleigh smiled down at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Mommy is here now sweetie. Where's your daddy?"

Ryan was stunned, he nearly fell over. "Cal…honey, I'm right here."

Calleigh looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?"

Silence stole over the room and Calleigh and Ryan looked at each other in confusion. Horatio finally cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Calleigh, do you know who we are?"

Calleigh looked at the rest of the team. "Of course, Horatio. There is you, Eric, Natalia, and Alexx." She looked back up at Ryan. "Seriously, who are you? What's your name?"

Ryan felt like he just died, his heart was broken. He swallowed back tears as he looked at Calleigh. "Cal, honey it's me…Ryan…your husband." He sat down on the bet, hurt when she recoiled slightly. "Don't you remember me?"

Calleigh shook her head slowly, and then looked at the rest of the team. Her eyes fell on Eric, who looked just as confused as the rest of them. She looked at him, remembered something in the back of her mind. "Eric?"

Eric looked around, startled, before looking back at her. "What is it, Calleigh?"

Calleigh glanced at Ryan once more, and then back at him. "When can we go home?"

**TBC**

**Ok, so Calleigh woke up and thinks that Eric is her husband, not Ryan. It get's more interesting, I promise. Keep reading and don't forget to review!**


	11. Try to Remember

**Ok, sorry for the long wait again. I got preoccupied over my winter break. But here is the next chapter, there is a recap below. Please review! **

Try to Remember

_Calleigh looked at him in confusion. "Who are you?"_

_Silence stole over the room and Calleigh and Ryan looked at each other in confusion. Horatio finally cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Calleigh, do you know who we are?"_

_Calleigh looked at the rest of the team. "Of course, Horatio. There is you, Eric, Natalia, and Alexx." She looked back up at Ryan. "Seriously, who are you? What's your name?"_

_Ryan felt like he just died, his heart was broken. He swallowed back tears as he looked at Calleigh. "Cal, honey it's me…Ryan…your husband." He sat down on the bet, hurt when she recoiled slightly. "Don't you remember me?"_

_Calleigh shook her head slowly, and then looked at the rest of the team. Her eyes fell on Eric, who looked just as confused as the rest of them. She looked at him, remembered something in the back of her mind. "Eric?"_

_Eric looked around, startled, before looking back at her. "What is it, Calleigh?"_

_Calleigh glanced at Ryan once more, and then back at him. "When can we go home?"_

Ryan swallowed hard and looked between Calleigh and Eric. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could Calleigh not remember him? _This isn't happening, this isn't happening! She has to remember me! _He leaned in closer to Calleigh and looked her in the eye. "Cal…honey, please try to remember. It's me, Ryan. We're married, Kara is our daughter."

Calleigh stared at Ryan, unsure of whether or not to believe him. She looked between him and Kara, realizing that she looked a lot like him. _This is weird, if we are married shouldn't I remember who he is? _She looked back at Eric, realizing that when she did this, Ryan seemed to cringe and look sad. _That's weird too. I wonder if he and Eric don't get along? Does that have something to do with me?_ She finally looked at Horatio, a look of confusion spreading across her features. "Horatio…I don't know what's going on?"

Horatio sighed and stepped forward a little. "Calleigh, you were in a car accident. You were in a coma for a while, and you just woke up. I know this might be a lot for you to take in, but you have to tell me how much you remember."

Calleigh swallowed and nodded, peeking at Ryan out the corner of her eye again. She noticed he was stroking Kara's hair, and he looked sad. She looked back at Horatio. "Well, I remember driving to work, and I do remember the accident. There were these two cars in front of me; it looked like one was chasing the other. Then I remember the collision." She sighed for a moment to gather her wits. "I remember stuff, of course. I'm a CSI at the Miami Dade Crime Lab and…apparently I'm married." She looked over at Ryan, trying really hard to remember him. She was slightly frustrated that she couldn't. _Why do I feel so attached to Eric? What's wrong with me?_

Horatio nodded slowly and looked at the rest of the team. Alexx and Natalia looked sullen, and Eric kept staring at Ryan in confusion. Ryan looked extremely depressed. He finally cleared his throat and looked back to Calleigh. "Calleigh, the doctors can explain this to you better than we can. Maybe you should have some alone time with Ryan…it might jog your memory."

Calleigh hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. She allowed Ryan to take hold of her hand while the rest of team filed out of the room. She peered down at Kara, who had fallen asleep next to her. She smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked back at Ryan. "Please, tell me what's going on…why can't I remember you?"

Ryan nodded and forced back tears. He felt like crap, and he was sure he looked like it too. He wondered if this distressed Calleigh in any way. He sighed and began to tell her everything he remembered. When they first met, their first date, their first kiss. He told her about the case they worked with the sniper who was targeting brides. He was shocked that this only alarmed her, but did not help her memory.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" she asked with clear concern.

Ryan bit his lip and nodded. _Why can't she remember any of this?_ He continued to tell her about their wedding and when Kara was born. He told her everything up until the accident. He told her how after he found out about it, he practically fell apart. Once he was done he stared at her. "Do you remember any of that, Calleigh?"

Calleigh stared at Ryan for a long time. She thought he looked handsome, she could imagine herself in a relationship with him. He seemed to care a lot about her. She looked down at the wedding band on her finger, and hen she saw the matching one on his finger. "No," she said quietly."

Ryan finally broke. "I don't know why," he practically whimpered, a tear escaping down his face. He put his head down on the bed and began to cry.

Calleigh was alarmed and slightly saddened by Ryan's crying. "I-I want to remember, honestly I do!" she said, trying to calm him. She frowned when she realized it wasn't working. _Why can't I remember any of this stuff?! I hate this; I wish I knew what was going on. _She looked down at Ryan and squeezed his hand. "Please don't cry, Ryan. We'll figure it out, it's what we do right?"

Ryan looked up at her sadly, noticing she looked utterly confused and apparently frustrated. _Is she mad at me for trying to make her remember? _He looked away and wiped his eyes. "Don't be mad at me," he said quietly.

"I'm not," Calleigh said softly. "I just want to know what is going on."

Ryan nodded and swallowed. "I'm um…I'm gonna go get the doctor ok? I'll be right back."

"Ok," she said, saddened by the tone of defeat in his voice. She was sorry that Ryan was upset. She watched him go and then looked down at Kara. _Why can I remember our daughter but not him? _She stroked Kara's hair, smiling when the girl snuggled closer to het in her sleep. She looked back up when the doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Wolfe, glad to see you are up," the doctor said as he approached her.

Calleigh looked at in him in confusion for a moment before nodding. "Yeah," she said absentmindedly. _Wolfe? I guess that's Ryan's last name, and apparently mine too. _She looked back up at the doctor. "When can I go home?"

The doctor smiled at her as he checked the machines around her bed. "Be patient now, Mrs. Wolfe. You still have some healing to do. We want to keep you for a couple more days for observation." He walked over to stand next to her bed, smiling down at Kara momentarily. "Your husband and daughter were here quite a lot while you were asleep, they took very good care of you. Thanks to those two I have no doubt you will be better in no time."

Calleigh smiled a little and peeked over at Ryan. He was sitting sullenly in a chair by the door, and was staring sadly at the floor. _Hopefully I will be better in no time._

The doctor wrote a few last things on his clipboard and walked over to Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, could I speak to you for a few minutes regarding your wife's care?

Ryan nodded and stood, looking over at Calleigh. He smiled sadly and, without saying a word, followed the doctor from the room.

Calleigh sat in silence one more after Ryan left the room. She felt the strange need to have him back in there beside her. She looked up when someone entered. She hoped it was Ryan, but was a little surprised to find it was Eric. She looked at him in confusion. "Eric?"

Eric looked around for a moment before sitting next to her bed. "Hey, Cal, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," Calleigh answered immediately. "Is Ryan mad at me?"

"No, my god, no," Eric answered hastily. "No, Calleigh, he's just upset that you don't remember him at all. He wasn't expecting that. Nobody was."

Calleigh nodded and looked away. "I wish I understood this whole thing. I remember Kara, but I don't remember Ryan." She looked back at Eric. "I feel really attached to you for some reason."

Eric hesitated for a moment. "Calleigh, we used to have something, but nothing ever came of it. You loved Ryan and he loved you and there was nothing coming in between the two of you." He paused for a moment. "You have to try to remember Ryan, he's falling apart."

Calleigh frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Eric frowned. "Ever since the accident he hasn't been right. He blames himself for the whole thing, says he shouldn't have let you drive yourself to work, that he should have taken you."

"But then he might have gotten hurt too," she said. _Or worse._ She looked down at Kara. _What would have happened? What if I didn't remember Ryan then? How would I explain that to Kara? How am I going to explain it to her now? _

Eric nodded and looked away momentarily. "But then you woke up and didn't remember him at all. That just killed him it seems. Look…Ryan and I don't always get along the best, but I don't like seeing him like this."

Calleigh nodded. "You don't get along? Is it because of me?" She frowned when Eric hesitated. She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Tell me, please." She was about to grill him further when Ryan suddenly walked into the room. She released Eric's hand, but Ryan had already seen it. "Ryan?"

"Um, the doctor said I should be able to take you home in about three days," Ryan said, slightly shaken by the sight of Calleigh and Eric holding hands. He cleared his throat and looked at Eric. "H wants us back at the lab to work on the case."

Eric nodded and stood, looking back at Calleigh once more. "I'll wait for you out here," he said to Ryan as he left the room.

Ryan swallowed and looked over at Calleigh. "I can leave Kara here with you for a while if you want and pick her up later."

Calleigh nodded. "The case, is it about the chase? Is there a suspect?"

Ryan nodded a little and walked closer to the bed. "We got the guy that caused the chase, the other one died in the accident." He looked at her sadly once more. "I love you, Cal…you don't have to say it back if you don't remember. I just wanted to tell you."

Calleigh nodded, and suddenly found herself reaching up to hug him. She sighed when he returned the hug urgently. _It feels so right in his arms, why can't I remember this?_ She tightened her hold on him momentarily before letting go. "Go catch a killer, Ryan." She thought that line sounded familiar, so she used it. She was pleased when Ryan smiled slightly.

"I will," he answered. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek. He was glad she didn't pull away. He then gently kissed Kara on the cheek and left the room.

Calleigh smiled as she watched him leave. She was determined to remember everything about her and Ryan. _I have to remember; he seems like too good of a guy to lose. _She smiled down at Kara, anxious to get her family back together.

**TBC**

**Next chapter should be a lot sooner! I have Spring Break next week which will give me time to work on it, reviews are awesome!**


	12. Coming Home

**So this is me apologizing for that stupid long wait that occurred between the last chapter and this one. College will do that to you. But here is the next chapter, review please!**

Coming Home

The three days had passed painfully slow for Ryan. After leaving the hospital to go to the lab, the suspect gave him and Eric a very hard time in interrogation. Ryan got so worked up he nearly threw himself across the table to attack the guy himself. Luckily Eric was there to restrain him.

Aside from the interrogations and other findings in the case, which unfortunately were few, Ryan was upset that Calleigh was getting nowhere with remembering him. He had done everything he could think of to try and spark her memory. He brought her their wedding album, pictures him them and Kara, and other such things. All she could do was look at the pictures and frown, she couldn't remember anything.

At one point Ryan approached her and sat down next to her. "Calleigh, maybe if…I kiss you, you'll remember," he said softly. "Can I?"

Calleigh thought about if for a moment and then nodded. "Ok." She sat still as Ryan slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently. She closed her eyes and allowed the kiss, which lasted for several moments. When Ryan was finished, he sat back and looked at her hopefully. She looked down for a moment and then back up at him, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, Ryan."

Ryan looked devastated. He sat back in his seat and sighed. He had tried all he could think of, but nothing had worked. "I don't know what else to do," he said sadly, not looking at Calleigh.

Calleigh opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of what to say. She knew her loss of memory was the cause of Ryan's depression. "Ryan…I really want to remember you, I don't know why I can't." She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Look at me, please." She waited until he was looking directly into her eyes. "We're going to make this work. I'm going to remember, I promise."

Ryan smiled sadly and squeezed her hand back. "I know." He was silent for a few moments before letting go of her hand. "Well, I have to go for now. I need to see the doctor about your discharge papers and get some stuff ready. I have to stop by the house and then I'll be back here to pick you up." He stood and turned to leave.

Calleigh nodded, then looked up. "Ryan," she said, before he left the room.

Ryan turned around and faced her. "Yeah, do you need something?"

Calleigh sighed. "Will you kiss me again?"

Ryan smiled and crossed the room again. He leaned down and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. He kissed her, slightly surprised when she pulled him closer to her and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, deepening the kiss. Once it was over, he continued to hug her close to him for a few moments. He finally let go and stepped back. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok," Calleigh said. She watched Ryan leave the room. Leaning back, she thought about the kiss she had just shared with Ryan. _Shouldn't that have sparked something? _She frowned, wondering what she was going to do once she got home.

* * * * * * * *

Ryan frowned as he drove towards his and Calleigh's home. Kara was with a sitter, so it wouldn't take long for him to gather a few things for Calleigh before he picked her up. He looked down at his hands briefly to notice they were shaking lightly. He sighed, he knew he hadn't been the same since the accident, but he hadn't realized he had been this bad. He hoped Calleigh wouldn't notice, he didn't want to scare her, which was the last thing she needed.

He pulled up in front of their home and got out of their car. He suddenly felt dizzy, causing him to fall against the card. "W-What's wrong with me?" he mumbled. He leaned against the car for a moment until the dizziness passed. He finally entered the house and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly gathered some clothes and shoes for Calleigh and neatly put them in a duffel bag. He was almost prepared to leave when another wave of dizziness came over him. This time he actually crumbled to the ground. "What the hell?" He leaned against the wall for support for several minutes. _I can't drive like this, what's wrong with me? I have to pick Calleigh up though; I don't want her to worry since I'm not there. _He sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Horatio's number.

_"Caine."_

"H?" Ryan asked, somewhat quietly.

_"Mr. Wolfe, are you alright? You sound sick."_

"Um, yeah, I think I'm ok," Ryan replied as he slowly stood up again. "I keep getting dizzy, I don't know what's going on._"_

_ "Ok, I don't want you driving back to the hospital. I'll come pick you up and take you there to get Calleigh, ok?"_

"Ok," Ryan said, sitting down on the bed. "Thank you."

_"It's ok, Ryan. I'll be there soon."_

Ryan hung up and sighed. _Why am I getting dizzy? I don't know what's happening to me? Is it all the stress? _Immediately after he thought that, he felt nauseated. _Oh shit. _He raced over to the bathroom and dropped to the floor in front of the toilet. After vomiting for several moments, he sat back and sighed. _Definitely the stress._ He moaned lightly, and then slowly stood up. He looked at himself in the mirror, realizing he looked very pale. _I hope I'm not coming down with something._ He slowly made his way back into the bedroom and grabbed Calleigh's duffel bag. He then cautiously made his way down the stairs and outside to wait for Horatio.

Not five minutes later, Horatio pulled up in front of the house. He got out and began to walk towards Ryan, who was sitting on the front steps. "Mr. Wolfe, are you feeling ok?"

Ryan looked up and nodded. "Yeah." He stood, and there came the dizziness again. He stumbled forward and Horatio caught him.

"Ryan, you're not ok," Horatio stated, supporting Ryan while picking up the duffel bag. "When we get to the hospital I'm having a doctor look at you."

"H, it's not necessary, really I-"

"Mr. Wolfe, I don't need you getting yourself injured, or worse, because of this. You're going to see a doctor.

Ryan nodded dumbly. He knew he couldn't argue with Horatio. He carefully climbed into the Hummer and buckled up as Horatio got in the driver's side. "Ok."

"When did this start?" Horatio asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Today," Ryan said quietly. "I've been…really worked up about Calleigh, and we're not really getting anywhere on this case. It's just frustrating and…I guess I let it get the best of me."

Horatio nodded and continued to drive towards the hospital. "You should be resting…I'm taking you off the case."

"H!" Ryan stated, looking at him in bewilderment. "You can't...that's not fair. I want to get this guy for what he did to Calleigh, I-"

"I understand, Mr. Wolfe, but you have other obligations right now," Horatio said calmly. "You have to get better yourself, and you have a wife and daughter to take care of. Just take some time off until things are back to normal."

Ryan sighed and sat back in the seat. He stared out the window, slightly mad at Horatio and himself for letting things go this far.

* * * * * * * *

Calleigh stood by the door as Ryan finished up with her discharge papers. She had already changed into the clothes that Ryan had brought for her. She looked up and smiled when he walked over to the door. "Ready to go?"

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said before Ryan could answer. He looked at Ryan expectantly.

Ryan sighed and looked at Calleigh. "I have to get checked out by the doctor first, it shouldn't take long."

Calleigh looked at him in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been getting dizzy and stuff…it's from all the stress. It's nothing really, but H thinks I should be checked out."

Calleigh nodded, putting her hand on his arm. "Yeah, I think that's best too." She watched him walk away with another doctor and go into a separate room. She looked hesitantly at Horatio. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine," Horatio said reassuringly.

About a half and hour passed before Ryan reappeared with the doctor. "He needs plenty of rest," the doctor said to Horatio and Calleigh. "All this stress, it's not good for him. The dizzy spells that have been occurring may get worse if the proper amount of rest isn't taken."

"Thank you doctor," Horatio said as the man walked away. He looked at Ryan, who was standing there looking at the floor. "Let's get you two home."

* * * * * * * * *

Calleigh walked in the front door of the house and looked around. She remembered where everything was: the kitchen, the bedroom, Kara's playroom and stuff. The place was notoriously clean as well. _Wow, he must have OCD or something. _She walked more into the house and set down her things. Soon after she realized that Ryan was behind her. "Something wrong?"

"No," Ryan said quietly, looking at her. "Do you…remember the place?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Calleigh replied, making Ryan smile a little. "Do _you _remember the place? You've been in my room at the hospital so much lately."

Ryan smiled again and walked in to stand next to her. "Yeah, I remember it too." He was silent for a moment. "Look, about the bedroom…if you're not comfortable…I can sleep in the guest room." He said the last part of the sentence with a hint of sadness.

Calleigh looked at him and contemplated for a minute. "No…I want you with me," she said.

Ryan smiled a little, his eyes lighting up a little more. "Ok."

Calleigh smiled back. "Are you hungry?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen. "I can make you something?"

"Are you sure you should be handling the stove or anything yet?" Ryan asked with a bit of concern.

Calleigh turned and looked at him. "Sure. Plus if you're having dizzy spells I don't think you should be handling stuff, especially fire."

"Yeah, good point," Ryan said, sitting down at the table. "What were you planning on making?"

Calleigh looked at the clock, realizing it was close to lunch. "Well, I can do a brunch. How about an omelet with ham and cheese? I can put some bacon bits in it too." She turned to look at Ryan, confused when she saw his gaping expression. "Something wrong?"

"Calleigh, that's my favorite omelet," Ryan said excitedly. He smiled brightly. "That's so great that you remembered that!"

Calleigh smiled in return, bouncing a little on her heel. "Guess I'm getting somewhere then," she said proudly. _Good, I need to work really hard at this; he seems too good to lose. _She turned back to the stove to prepare the omelets. She smiled lightly to herself as she prepared the stove. _Maybe this will be easy after all._

**TBC**

**Again I apologize for that ridiculous wait. Reviews are cool. I have a twist coming up!**


	13. Not The Best Surprise

**Well, hello there, everyone! You might remember me, the author of this story? I disappeared at this place called college for an extensively long period of time and never got around to updating this thing. So…I'm back with an update (about time, right?). Thanks to everyone still following this story. **

Not The Best Surprise

It had been a couple of days since Ryan had brought Calleigh home. She was still having trouble remembering him, but she was making every effort to do so. Ryan often caught her looking at old pictures of them and stuff, a puzzled look on her face. He was glad that she had no problem sharing a bed with him. He was worried that she might freak out and push him away, but she was surprisingly calm. He remembered that first night how nervous he was.

_Ryan walked into the bedroom in his flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. He saw Calleigh already sitting on the bed in her pajamas. She was wearing light blue silk pants with a matching camisole, Ryan's favorite pajamas on her. He smiled at her. "Are you sure you're ok with me being in here?"_

_ "Yes," Calleigh answered. She patted the bed next to her, coaxing him to sit down. Once he sat down she looked at him for a moment before slipping under the covers._

_ Ryan swallowed and got under the covers as well. He reached over and shut off the lamp. He stretched out on his side, facing Calleigh. He noticed she was just looking at him. "Is everything ok?" he asked quietly._

_ "I don't remember you," Calleigh said sadly. "But I feel as if loving you is coming completely naturally to me."_

_ Ryan smiled just a little. He reached over and took her hand in his. "I love, Calleigh. Even if you don't remember me, I'm always going to love you."_

_ Calleigh smiled back and snuggled closer to him. She pushed herself up against his chest, happy when he put his arm around her. It just felt right to her._

"Hi?" Calleigh asked, snapping Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Ryan asked, startled.

Calleigh smiled a little. "You seemed out of it, I thought you were getting dizzy again or something."

"Oh, no, actually I think that's all over now," Ryan said. He had been able to get plenty of rest since Horatio had taken him off the case. "I feel better."

"Good," Calleigh said. "Are you hungry?" She walked past him into the kitchen.

"If you feel up to making something," Ryan said, following her into the kitchen. He was about to say something else when there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it," he said. He walked into the other room to open the door, surprised to see Eric standing there. "Hey."

"Hey," Eric said. "How's Calleigh doing?"

Ryan looked at Eric for a minute. He had no right to feel the twinge of jealousy that spread through him suddenly. After all, Calleigh was married to him, not Eric. He thought back to when he saw Calleigh and Eric holding hands in the hospital. "She's fine."

"Good," Eric said. "Look, I'm not supposed to be here, Horatio thinks I'm on lunch break. We got the suspect to talk, I just wanted to let you know."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Eric nodded. "He confessed everything. Said it was about money." He hesitated for a moment. "There is also some new information on that other case. The one with the guy killing all those little girls."

Ryan swallowed. "Is he in custody?"

"No, but he killed again," Eric said quietly. "A little girl named Keelan. We're so close to catching him, Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "I'm scared for my daughter," he admitted.

Eric sighed. "With you as her father she shouldn't be in any danger."

Ryan smiled a little at the comment. "Thanks, Eric."

Eric smiled back. "Now remember…you didn't see me here."

Ryan laughed a little. "See you where?"

"Exactly."

"See you later, Eric…I mean person I didn't see." He heard Eric laugh as he shut the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Calleigh asked, looking up from the sandwiches she was making.

"Eric. He wanted to see how you were doing." He decided to leave the part about the cases out of the conversation.

"Oh," Calleigh said, a little more excitement in her voice than she intended to add.

Ryan frowned a little at that. "I'm going to go up and check on Kara," he said quickly.

Calleigh frowned at Ryan's sudden departure from the room, wondering if it was something she said.

_***** Several hours later *****_

It had started to storm outside, reminding Ryan of the day of the accident. He stood and looked out the window, his expression one of sadness. He was so occupied that he didn't hear Calleigh come up behind him. "Hey," he said quietly.

"It was raining on the day of the accident, wasn't it?" Calleigh asked. "The expression on your face kind of gives away your feelings."

Ryan nodded. He was about to speak again when a loud crack of thunder shook the house. "Wow."

"Daddy!" Kara cried out from the other room.

"I'm coming, sweetie," Ryan called, walking to the other room. He smiled a little when he saw Kara on the floor.

"Daddy, I scared," Kara cried. "I no like funder!"

Ryan smiled and picked her up. "It's just loud noise, sweetie." He looked over at Calleigh, who was standing in the doorway smiling a little. "We should probably get some candles out, just in case-" he was cut off when thunder crashed again and the power suddenly went out.

"Were you going to say in case the power goes out?" Calleigh asked, her tone one of amusement.

"No such thing," Ryan said innocently.

Calleigh laughed and turned around. "I'll get some out of the cupboard."

Ryan nodded and hugged Kara closer to him. "You know, I was afraid of thunder when I was little too."

"Yeah" Kara asked?

"Yeah, I was actually-"

"Ouch!" Calleigh yelled from the hallway.

"Cal?" Ryan asked, worry in his tone. With Kara in his arms he rushed into the hallway. He saw Calleigh rubbing her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just hit by a candle." Calleigh replied, looking at the offending object on the floor. She pulled a flashlight out of the cupboard and handed it to him. "Here, let Kara have this so she isn't near the flames."

Ryan turned the flashlight on and handed it to Kara. He set her down on the floor. "How about you go sit in the living room and wait for me and mommy?"

"Otay," Kara said, a little more confident now that she had a source of light in her hands. She walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Ryan turned back to Calleigh. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Ryan, really," Calleigh said. "You worry too much."

Ryan frowned. "I have to worry, Calleigh."

Calleigh looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Because you don't remember me."

"It's not like I'm not trying," Calleigh said with a tone of frustration.

"I didn't say that."

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Cal, why are you getting mad?"

"Why do you think?" Calleigh snapped, turning to look at Ryan. "I'm going crazy, Ryan. Everyday I see you walk around here with this look on your face like you pity me for not remembering you. You treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself!"

Ryan was shocked; he didn't expect Calleigh to say something like that. "Cal, I'm sorry….I didn't know.

"Obviously."

"What does that mean."

"Nothing, just forget it."

"I don't want to forget it, Cal!" Ryan said. He put his face in his hands for a moment. "I'm just really stressed right now, this isn't the easiest thing in the world right now."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes. "Then maybe you shouldn't be dealing with it. I'm glad I forgot you!"

Ryan gasped, his heart breaking when he heard that. "Cal…you don't mean that."

Calleigh snatched up her candles and stormed past Ryan. "I'm calling Eric, I'm not staying here another minute."

Ryan was left in the dark as Calleigh rounded the corner. He leaned against the wall; a tear making it's way down his face. He hadn't expected things to come to this.

**TBC**

**Ok, crappy way to end the chapter, I know. I'm going to make a guess that I have three chapters left. Reviews? **


	14. Surprise Attack

**Ok, brief recap: Calleigh got mad at Ryan for "treating her like she is incapable of taking care of herself" and told him she was leaving. I have major plans for this chapter and the next. Review!**

Surprise Attack

Ryan sat on the couch and watched sadly as Calleigh dragged a couple suitcases over to the door. He couldn't believe she said she was leaving, actually leaving, and with Eric of all people. As soon as the power had come back on, she called him and told him to come get her. Ryan swallowed hard, upset by the fact that the other man had so readily agreed to come for her. He looked up once more as Calleigh took the last suitcase into the hall. "Cal?"

Calleigh glared at him over her shoulder. "What?" she asked harshly.

Ryan frowned at her tone. "Will you please stay? Please? We can work through this."

"I've been working through this, Ryan," Calleigh replied. "You're the one that needs to do more."

Ryan was about to speak again when he heard a car door close. "Cal."

"Eric is here," Calleigh said, voicing Ryan's thoughts for him. She looked at him momentarily. "I want to take Kara with me."

Not a second later, Kara appeared next to Ryan, clinging to her favorite teddy bear. "Where you going, Mommy?"

Calleigh looked down at her daughter, a sad smile on her face. "Away for a little while," she said. "You're coming with me, sweetie."

"No, Daddy," Kara said, dropping her bear and grabbing onto Ryan's leg.

Calleigh frowned and looked up at Ryan again. "Fine, but I'll come back for her." She picked up a few bags and turned as Eric stepped up onto the doorstep. "I'm ready."

Eric stepped aside as Calleigh strutted past him out the door, looking after her in utter confusion. He looked at Ryan questioningly. "What's going on?"

Ryan frowned and shook his head. "I don't know," he said sadly. "She thinks that I think she's incapable of taking care of herself."

Eric frowned, saddened by Ryan's upset state. "Well, you know how stubborn she can be," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ryan gave him a tiny smile. "Please take care of her," he said quietly.

Eric nodded and turned around. "I'll try to talk to her, Ryan. I know how much you love her, and I know deep down she still loves you."

Ryan swallowed and looked after Eric as he walked down the sidewalk. He really hoped he was right. He frowned when Calleigh got in the car and didn't even look back at him. Once the car was gone he shut the door and just stood there.

"Daddy?" Kara asked, tugging on his pant leg.

Ryan looked down at his daughter. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close to him, trying hard not to cry. "It's ok, sweetie. Mommy will be back in a little bit. I promise." He bit his lip and carried Kara into the living room. _I really hope she comes back._

_***** three days later *****_

Ryan hadn't been able to stay at home any longer. He finally managed to convince Horatio to let him come back to the lab. He left Kara with her usual babysitter and went in to work. Once he got there, he found Eric in one of the labs. "Hey."

Eric looked up at him. "Hey," he replied. "You ok?" He frowned when Ryan only shrugged. He looked back down to his microscope. "Calleigh misses you."

Ryan looked a little hopeful. "She said that?"

"No, but I know she does," Eric said. "The way she's been acting the past couple of nights, she just kind of sits there and stares off like she's trying to remember something. I think it's only a matter of time now before she realizes that she misses you."

Ryan sighed and thought about what Eric just said. "I hope so," he said quietly. He also hoped that Eric wasn't taking advantage of Calleigh, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He looked out the window, realizing it was going to rain again. He really didn't like rain anymore.

_***** later that evening *****_

It had started to storm again, much to Ryan's dislike. He was glad that Kara was already asleep, so perhaps she wouldn't be as alarmed by the noise this time. He sighed as he shut of the lights in the kitchen, deciding that he was going to call it an early night himself. He headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. He frowned and how quiet it was without Calleigh there. He slowly changed into flannel pants and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. He rolled on his side and looked across at the nightstand where a picture of him and Calleigh sat. He smiled sadly at it, remembering how happy they had been. "I miss you, Cal. I wish you would come home. I'd do anything to fix this." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Not ten minutes after Ryan fell asleep, he was startled awake by the sound of Kara screaming. Figuring it was because of the storm, Ryan climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to his daughter's room. "Kara, it's just a storm, honey," Ryan called ahead of him. "If you want you can-" He cut off the second he stepped into Kara's room, a feeling of dread immediately coming over him.

Standing next to Kara's bed, with the child held tightly in his grip, was the man that had been killing the little girls as of recently. Ryan didn't know his name, but he just knew it was him. The man snatched Kara from the bed and pulled out a knife. "Get out of my way," he growled at Ryan.

Ryan choked back his fear and stepped forward. "Let her go, she didn't do anything to you."

The man sneered. "Oh no, she didn't. But I like her, she's mine now."

"You can't have her!" Ryan stated. He looked down at the terrified look on Kara's face. "Please…let me have her."

"No!" the man yelled. He plunged forward in an attempt to knock Ryan over.

Ryan was one step ahead of him, launching himself at the man. He smashed into him, knocking the both of them to the ground and dislodging Kara from the man's hold. "Kara!" Ryan yelled from the ground. "Go in my room. Lock the door and call Uncle H, ok?"

Kara cried, tears falling down her face rapidly. But she obeyed Ryan's orders and quickly took off down the hall. Once Ryan heard his door shut and lock, he refocused his attention on the man he had pinned to the floor. "You're finished, you're not going to hurt children anymore."

The man smiled wickedly at him. "That's what you think." The man quickly arched up and kicked Ryan roughly in the side, knocking him forward.

Ryan gasped in pain and fell sideways. He was determined to keep the man from getting any closer to Kara. So when the man stood to race down the hall, he reached out and snatched his ankle. "You won't get away with this!"

"Watch me!" the man snarled. He jerked around and pulled out his knife again. He suddenly leaped forward and buried the knife deep into Ryan's side.

Ryan cried out in agony as the man twisted the knife sharply and then ripped it out. He clutched his bloody side and gasped for air. "You…you can't…"

"I can't hear you," the man said wickedly. He stood once more and walked down the hall towards Ryan's room.

Ryan watched with blurred vision as the man stepped closer to his door in an attempt to get to Kara. He was having trouble breathing, but he had to stop the man from hurting his daughter. He slowly stood up and lurched forward. Once he was close enough to the other man, he lunged forward and grabbed him. He held on tightly, despite the man's thrashing and the horrible pain in his side. Quite suddenly he tripped and fell backwards, taking the man with him.

The next few moments were a blur. Ryan realized that the two of them had been dangerously close to the stairs. When he tripped, he sent them both tumbling down the staircase. Ryan cried out and gasped for air when he hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over to see the other man sprawled out and unconscious a few feet away from him. He choked, not surprised when a little bit of blood leaked out of his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment before he heard the sirens. He smiled slightly, knowing Kara had done exactly what he had told her to do. "That's my good girl," he whispered. He couched once again and turned his head to the side. He closed his eyes once again, letting the darkness take him.

**TBC**

**I know, I know, you're all like "Why the hell would you do that to Ryan!" It's a plot point, I promise. Review?**


	15. I Remember

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I've been running around like a nutcase trying to get stuff done before I head back to school. As a brief recap, the guy that has been murdering the little girls has broken into Ryan's house and tried to take Kara. He stabbed Ryan and then they took a tumble down the stairs. The last chapter ended with Ryan passing out on the floor. Please review!**

I Remember

Horatio sped towards Ryan's house. His mind kept running over the phone call that he had received from a very terrified Kara.

_"This is Horatio."_

_ "Uncle H!" Kara's voice called over the phone. She sounded terrified and like she was crying._

_ "Kara, sweetie, what's wrong?" Horatio asked, already heading towards the door. He just knew something was wrong._

_ "There's a mean man and he tried to take me and he hurt Daddy!" Kara cried._

_ "Kara, you stay on the phone, ok? I'm on my way right now!" _

Horatio looked down at the open cell phone on his passenger side seat. He had put the phone on speaker so he could hear Kara on the other line. "Kara, are you still there, honey?"

"Yes, Uncle H," Kara's small voice answered.

Horatio flew into Ryan's driveway and cut the engine. He leaped out of the Hummer into the rain. Looking behind him, he noticed more cars and an ambulance pulling in behind him. He rushed to the front door of the house to find that it had been forced open. _Must be how he got in._ He pulled out his gun and pushed the door open the rest of the way. He stepped inside and looked around, holding his gun firmly in front of him. "Ryan? Are you here?" He turned the corner and nearly dropped his weapon. He was completely stunned to see Ryan unconscious on the floor, the suspect not far from him, also unconscious. "Ryan?" Horatio said, putting away his gun and racing forward to his fallen CSI. He knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse, dread coursing through him when he realized how weak it was. He looked up when other officers flowed into the house. "Get him out of here," Horatio said, pointing at the other man on the floor. "There's a small girl upstairs, go find her."

"Kara? Where's my daughter?" Calleigh yelled from the driveway.

Horatio turned to look over his shoulder. He wasn't expecting Calleigh and Eric to show up. _This isn't going to be good._ "Calleigh, stay back for now," Horatio said as the woman flew into the room.

"What?" Calleigh called. She stopped short at the scene in front of her. Two police officers were cuffing a semi-conscious man on the floor. Horatio was kneeling in front of someone else who appeared to be unconscious. There blood, a lot of blood. "What's going on?"

"Mommy!" Kara yelled as an officer brought her down the stairs. She flew into Calleigh's arms and sobbed. "The mean man hurt Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Calleigh said. She looked up and over at Horatio. Her eyes widened once she realized whom he was kneeling in front of. "Ryan?" She set Kara on a chair and rushed over to Horatio. "What happened?"

"By the looks of it he fought with our suspect to keep him from taking Kara," Horatio said. He was applying pressure to the wound in Ryan's side.

Calleigh looked down at the blood staining Ryan's shirt and gasped. She slowly reached out and touched his shirt as memories came flooding back to her. "I remember," she said.

Horatio looked at her. "Remember what?"

"Everything," Calleigh said in alarm, looking around her. "Everything, Horatio. The case we worked with the sniper. Ryan got shot and…and he almost died! Then we got married and had Kara, and the car accident! Oh my god, Horatio, I remember all of it!"

Horatio looked at Calleigh in shocked amazement. He hadn't expected an incident like this to bring back Calleigh's memory. "Calleigh, you need to stay calm," he said, noticing that she was getting ready to cry.

"But I should have remembered sooner!" Calleigh cried, bursting into tears. She reached up and gently stroked Ryan's cheek. "I should have been here tonight, I could have helped and he wouldn't-"

"Calleigh, look at me," Horatio said, continuing to look at her. "There is no way that you could have known that something like this would happen, ok?"

Calleigh sniffled and nodded. She reached down and grabbed one of Ryan's hands and held it tightly in her own. She stayed this way until the paramedics came in to put him on the stretcher. "I want to stay with him."

"You go with him, I'll bring Kara along with me," Horatio said, looking at the small girl still sitting in the chair. A female officer was occupying her so she wouldn't see the bloody scene off to her side.

"Thank you," Calleigh said, following the stretcher out to the ambulance. She climbed into the back and sat down as the doors shut. She took hold of Ryan's hand again. "I love you, Ryan. It's going to be ok."

"Ma'am, you're going to have to prepare for the worst," the paramedic said as he began to hook Ryan up to different things. "Things are not looking very good at the moment."

Calleigh nodded and forced back her tears. She clung tightly to Ryan's hand and whispered things to him the entire way to the hospital. "You saved our little girl, sweetie. She's going to be ok because of you. But you have to be ok too, for her, and me ok? I don't want to live without you."

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and the stretcher was wheeled inside the ER. Calleigh followed along side as the doctor gave the nurses orders. A doctor finally stopped Calleigh. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't come any further. We're taking your husband into surgery now."

Calleigh nodded and stopped, watching as the stretcher was wheeled down the hall and disappeared into the ER doors. She stood frozen in place until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Horatio standing there, a sleeping Kara in his arms. She took her daughter from Horatio and hugged her tightly to keep herself from crying.

"He's going to pull through, Calleigh," Horatio said. "He did it before, he can do it again."

"I hope so," Calleigh said, looking towards the ER doors again._ I really hope so._

**TBC**

**Totally stupid way to end this chapter, I know. I tend to end later chapters in dumb ways, for some reason it happens in all my stories. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Review? **


End file.
